Harry Potter & the Star Forge
by VINcredable
Summary: After defeating Voldemort Harry flees with Hermione to the Pegasus Galaxy, there he finds himself involved in yet another war, one far more dangerous than Voldemort and with greater consequences should he lose. Stargate xover. Harry/?, Hermione/Ronon.
1. Chapter One: Planet of the Opples

**Harry Potter & the Star Forge**

**Chapter One: Planet of the Opples**

Harry took a deep breath as he gazed out at space. Due to the space station's particular location in the galaxy the outside was bathed in an orange glow. If somebody had told him a week ago that he would be standing in a space station in another galaxy he'd have them committed to St. Mungos.

After the fall of Voldemort Harry had returned to Hogwarts to retake his final year, however nothing was working out right. Rich Death Eaters had once again wormed their way out of prison, including his old friends, the Malfoys. He had attempted to restart his relationship with Ginny but over the year he'd been hunting the Horcruxes, Ginny had fallen in love with Neville.

Harry's personal life was non existent, he was constantly hounded by reporters demanding answers and the Ministry was no better. Everyone wanted to know how they'd defeated Voldemort. Harry had talked Hermione and Ron into taking a magical oath to never talk about the Horcruxes with anybody who didn't already know about them. Harry also managed to get a similar oath from Professor Slughorn.

"What are you thinking about?" a voice broke Harry from his musings, he turned to face his best friend, Hermione Granger. She stood there looking beautiful, dressed in a long white gown.

"Everything that lead up to this moment," Harry said simply, he looked at Hermione only for a moment before he looked away painfully.

"Harry, it isn't your fault. Nobody could have predicted what Ron would do," Hermione said pleadingly.

"I saw that he was acting strange that morning, looking over his shoulder, snapping at people… I should have known something was wrong… I should have saved you," Harry spoke through his teeth getting angrier and angrier.

"Harry you-"

"I killed Voldemort, I saved the entire wizarding world, but you… the person I care for more than anybody else, I failed to protect!" Harry screamed the last part as he picked up the chair he'd been sitting on and threw it at the viewing port, it bounced hard of a blue energy field covering the 'window' and clattered across the floor.

Harry stood there for a few moments taking deep shuddering breaths trying to calm down, he turned back to Hermione with tears in his eyes.

"My Mum, Dad, Sirius, Remus, Tonks… I can save hundreds of complete strangers, but the ones I love are the ones I fail to save" Harry gasped out through the tears.

Hermione looked as Harry sadly but shed no tears.

"Harry, I'm not dead, not yet…" Hermione assured her brother in everything but blood.

It took a few more minutes for Harry to calm down, he took off his glasses and wiped his eyes.

"… I will save you Hermione. I promise," Harry said with a small smile "How long before the ship is finished?"

Hermione closed her eyes for a moment, her eyes snapped open and she answered.

"Still another week. Harry, you've used up the last of the food we brought with us. You'll need to go through the gate to find some more. I found a suitable planet, lots of vegetation, plenty of it edible, just, umm… stay away from the mushrooms that grow in that area, just touching them will give you a rash, eating them will kill you in five minutes" Hermione warned.

"Ok, I'll get geared up and leave in half an hour" Harry said with a nod, a moment later Hermione's body faded away.

Harry quickly reached the locker room and started changing his clothes.

V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W

Just over a week ago was when Harry's life changed drastically. One morning at Hogwarts Hermione has collapsed on the way to Transfiguration and rushed to the Medical Wing, it was there that Madame Pomfrey gave Harry the news that would be the catalyst for change. Hermione had been dosed with a love potion that had not been brewed properly, it was slowly killing her. At that point Harry had remembered the way Ron had been acting that morning, nervous, twitchy.

After a little investigating Ron was revealed to be responsible, Hermione had tried to break up with him a few days earlier. In an attempt to get her back he had stolen ingredients from Slughorn's cupboard and made a poor attempt at brewing.

For his troubles Harry beat the living hell out of him, it took five students and a couple of teachers to pull Harry off what was left of Ron.

Several days later Harry had wandered past the room of requirement while thinking of a way to help Hermione when the room appeared, Harry had entered to find something he didn't understand. A large ring covered with some sort of symbols. Before Harry could take a closer look an elderly man appeared who revealed himself to be Myrddin Emrys, it took a moment for the name to register in Harry mind before he remembered something Hermione had once quoted from a book. Myrddin Emrys was the original welsh name for Merlin.

Harry quickly noticed that what he was seeing was a recording, left behind by Merlin thousands of years ago, it explained that Merlin was a member of a race called the Alterrans, aliens who came to earth over ten thousand years ago with a device they created called the Stargate. Wizards and Witches are direct descendants of that race who have evolved to a point that they can manipulate energy they call 'Magic'.

When the old man finally stopped talking and faded away Harry had been standing and listening for hours.

The punchline of Merlin's message is that in another Galaxy a race called the Wraith had emerged and ravaged thousands of worlds, feeding of the life essence of humans to survive, a truly evil race so powerful that they had forced the Alterrans to abandon their home and retreat to earth. A decision that Merlin disagreed with, he believed that the Wraiths emergence was due to their own negligence. So he secretly built a base filled with a great amount of technology for somebody to one day take up the fight against the Wraith, a base he had named 'The Star Forge.' With those final words Merlin disappeared and left in his place were eight symbols, a Stargate address to the Star Forge.

Harry had debated with himself what to do next when a thought occurred to him, this Star Forge may have some technology that could save Hermione.

What happened next took maybe twenty minutes. Harry rushed down to the kitchens and filled his book bag with as much sealed food as possible for himself and Hermione, then he snuck back to the hospital Wing quickly to retrieve Hermione. At first Madame Pomfrey argued with Harry about moving her but he quickly swayed her… with a stunner.

Harry arrived back in the Room of Requirement holding her bridal style, he put her down on the cold ground for a moment while he approached the large panel with the same symbols on the Stargate.

Checking the address again he quickly typed it in, with each button pressed a different section of the gate lit up, finally he just needed to press the final button, a pyramid with a small circle above it. With the final symbol punched in the gate activated, a huge wave of what looked like water burst from the gate several meters before moving back and settling into what looked like a small vertical pond. Harry picked up Hermione and approached the gate, hesitating for a minute Harry took and deep breath and walked through the gate.

The next few hours were a blur, the Star Forge had turned out to be a shipyard which drew it's raw resources from many suns surrounding it, unfortunately the station had almost no information on healing. Hermione was almost dead when Harry stumbled on one kind of technology that he thought could help, a stasis chamber. If a person it put inside they are effectively frozen and aged at an incredibly slow pace. It wouldn't cure Hermione but it would keep her alive until Harry could find a way to heal her.

A few days later Harry had learned more and more and the station and the technology of the Alterrans. He was able to hook up Hermione's mind to the computers allowing him to interact with her, she was even able to use Holograms to talk to him, it still pained Harry to see a hologram of her though, knowing that her real body was in a stasis chamber deep in the station.

After explaining everything to a very sceptical Hermione they had gottong to work, with Hermione literally in the Station's computer systems everything went much more smoothly. A few days ago Hermione had commanded the Star Forge to build Harry a ship with schematics she found in the database. When Harry asked her why, her answer was simple.

"You have a saving people thing."

It was true that Harry had been thinking about the Wraith that Merlin had told him about. Hermione knew that Harry wouldn't let them hurt innocent people if he could help it.

V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W

Harry emerged from the locker room in a set of comfortable clothes and wearing an Alterran device on his left wrist and a silver bracer with a pointed crystal attached to it on his right wrist, at his side was a bag that held only two bottles of water, the rest of the space was for the food he hopefully would be bringing back.

"Ok Hermione, dial the planet" Harry said into the empty room, almost immediately the Stargate hummed to life and started lighting up, this gate was different from the one he'd seen in Hogwarts, that one's inner ring spun and the symbols looked something like hieroglyphs. This one's symbols looked more like star constellations and they lit up blue when dialling.

With the seventh symbol in place the Stargate activated.

"Ok Hermione, if I'm not back in three hours Dial the gate and contact me" Harry said again into the empty room.

"No problem Harry, good luck" Hermione's voice sounded from the speakers.

With a nod Harry walked through the Stargate, an instant later he emerged on a planet with a lot of greenery, the Stargate was in the centre of a clearing surrounded by trees on all sides.

The gate deactivated behind him as he moved forward to the tree line. It didn't take long to find trees filled with a blue fruit that resembled apples. Harry reached up and plucked one from a low branch, he polished the fruit on his shirt and took a small bite out of it, as he did the taste stunned him, it looked like a blue apple and had the texture of one as well but it tasted like an orange. Harry started to collect the fruit and fill his bag, after collecting half a dozen of them he saw something in the corner of his eye. On the other side of the tree was an overturned basket with the blue apples pouring out of it, Harry picked one up and squeezed it. The fruit was still fresh.

Tracks near the basket lead further away from the gate, his curiosity getting the better of him, Harry followed the tracks.

After five minutes the trees opened out into another clearing, Harry took one look and hid behind the nearest tree.

In the clearing were seven figures, five of them looked identical, long white hair and dark green skin. The other two seemed human, they were tied up and kneeling on the ground surrounded by the others.

Three of the green ones wore armour and masks over their faces, they each held a long rifle weapon. The other two wore black clothes and had small pistols at their sides.

The last two people were human, one man with long thick dreadlocks and one woman with tanned skin and light brown hair.

"Tell us human," one of the green men said as he kneeled down to the dreadlock man and held up and small silver device. "… what is the code?"

The deadlock man didn't answer, as soon as the green man was close enough the dreadlock man slammed his skull into the green man's nose.

In retaliation another one of the green men kicked dreadlock in the face knocking him to the ground with a bloody lip.

"Ronon!" the woman shouted in concern.

Harry reached down to the device strapped to his wrist, after hitting a few controls the display showed a keypad with the Stargate symbols, he quickly tapped in the Star-Forge address and hit the activation key, a moment later the device told him that the Stargate had activated. The device on his arm was one of Merlin's later inventions, a device that allowed him to control the Stargate remotely, the one has was wearing was the only one in existence, it didn't even have a name when Harry found it so he named it himself. The Speed-dial.

"_Harry is that you?" _Hermione's voice came from the Speed-dial.

"Yeah it me, listen can you send me a picture of what the Wraith look like?" Harry asked.

"_I think so, why?" _Hermione asked cautiously.

"I think I might have stumbled into a group of them," Harry answered with a pained grin, he knew what was coming.

"_Harry! We've been in this galaxy less than a week! You're like a magnet for trouble," _Hermione scolded.

"I know, I know. It's not my fault, just send me the picture quickly," Harry urged.

Harry waited for a moment as he watched the 'Wraith' continue to interrogate the humans. After a few seconds the Speed-dial received a message, the main screen showed an image of a creature identical to the ones in the clearing.

"Yeah they're definitely Wraith… I'll call you back soon Hermione," Harry urgently as he saw one of the Wraith raise it's hand to the woman's chest, having read a little about the Wraith he knew what was about to happen. It was how they fed.

"_Wait Harry what's…" _Hermione was cut off as Harry cut the connection to the Stargate.

Harry immediately hit a switch on the bottom of the bracer on his right wrist and pointed it at the back of the Wraith about to feed.

The bracer was the first thing Hermione had used the Star Forge to create. It was basically a replacement for a wand, an amplifier for Harry's magic.

"Incendio!" Harry said, a blot of orange energy flew from the crystal atop the bracer and impacted the Wraith's back, flames caused him to fall back screaming.

However the other Wraith must have seen him because they immediately turned and fired at him, blue blasts of energy struck the tree Harry was hiding behind.

After a minute the blasts let up, Harry took the change to snap out of cover.

"Reducto!" an explosion erupted from the chest plate of one of the armoured Wraith, it fell to the ground either dead or injured. The firing resumed.

V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W

"What's happening?" Ronon asked as he regained consciousness, Teyla laid beside him rubbing he ropes against a jagged rock. Two of the Wraith who had captured them were dead on the ground and the other three were shooting into the treeline.

"I do not know, somebody is attacking the Wraith from the trees," Teyla said as she continued struggling.

"Atlantis?" Ronon asked

"I doubt it, I have heard no gunshots and we're not due back for several hours so Atlantis has no reason to think we are in danger," Teyla answered.

The last un-armoured Wraith grabbed Teyla by the hair and pulled her to her feet.

"Let her go!" Ronon roared as he attempted to get up but was struck back down by a guard.

"Come out into the open!" the Wraith roared as he set Teyla in front of him and wrapped his clawed hands around her throat.

"Do not come out!" Teyla shouted into the trees before the Wraith tightened his grip.

There was a moment of almost silence, the only sound came from Ronon who continued to struggle against his bindings.

After almost a minute somebody emerged from the trees, a young man who looked to be in his late teens. He had black hair, green eyes and wore a strange device on his left wrist as well as a bracer on the right.

"Drop your weapons," the Wraith commanded.

The boy seemed to comply, he dropped his bag to the floor and held his arms open to show he was unarmed.

With a large grin the Wraith drew it's stunner and pointed it at the man.

"Who are you? Where did you come from?" the Wraith asked. The man didn't answer, after almost thirty seconds of silence the Wraith fired.

To the Wraith's shock the man raised his right hand and spoke. "Protego," The stun blast struck a blue barrier protecting the boy.

"What is this?" the Wraith shouted in rage.

"Stupify!" the man shouted as he pointed his right hand at Teyla and the Wraith, a red bolt of energy shot from a crystal atop the bracer , the bolt flew over Teyla's shoulder and struck the Wraith in the face. The Wraith fell back with a shout and Teyla dropped to the ground. The two guard Wraith started firing at the man again but once again he was protected by a blue energy field.

When Teyla hit the ground her weakened ropes snapped, acting quickly she drew a hidden knife from her boot just as the Wraith started firing at the one who helped them. With one swift slash Ronon's ropes went slack. The two freed humans got back to their feet and rushed behind the Wraith who were shooting.

Ronon gripped one Wraith's head on both sides and with as much strength as possible twisted until a sickening crack was heard. Teyla reached around to grip the Wraith's face and pulled it's head back while shoving her knife into it's back. With them dead the man was able to drop his shield and focus his attention on the last wraith.

At the same time Ronon dove to where his gun laid on the grass where the Wraith had thrown it after taking it from him and Teyla picked up a dropped Wraith stunner.

They both started firing at the last remaining Wraith who was running for the treeline, the one who saved them joined in, firing red blasts at the retreating Wraith. They all stopped firing when he disappeared through the foliage.

Teyla tucked the gun into her pants and turned to face the one who had helped them.

"Thank you… if you had not intervened when you did, I would be dead," Teyla said with a smile.

"I am Teyla Emmagan, this is Ronon Dex," Teyla introduced while Ronon was busy searching through their equipment.

"I'm Harry, nice to meet you," Harry introduced himself with a smile.

"We have a problem," Ronon said not acknowledging the newcomer, he held up the smouldering remains of the silver device the Wraith had been interrogating them about.

"You melted it with one of your attacks," Ronon said with a look at Harry.

"Sorry, the next time I attack a Wraith that's about to feed on you I'll ask it to drop anything of value first," Harry said condescendingly.

With one quick movement Ronon drew his gun and aimed it at Harry's head. With an equally as quick movement Harry pointed his bracer at Ronon, "Expelliarmus"

Ronon was confused when his gun flew out of his hand but quickly moved to draw the blade strapped to his back and Harry threw up his blue shield with a softly spoken, "Protego."

Before Ronon could move towards Harry Teyla stepped between them, "Ronon stop!" Teyla snapped.

"We do not have time to fight each other, that Wraith has no doubt gone retrieve reinforcements, we must hurry to the gate."

Reluctantly Ronon lowered his weapon and Harry lowered his shield. The three moved back into the trees heading back towards the gate.

"How was it you found us?" Teyla asked Harry.

"I just came here for some fruit, I found an overturned Basket and some tracks leading to where I found you," Harry explained.

"Yes, we came here to collect some fruit as well but we were ambushed by the Wraith, there must be a hive ship nearby. If we do not hurry we will be overrun"

The three reached the Stargate quickly but they were too late, the gate was active and surrounded by Wraith.

"I say we rush them and just keep shooting, we don't stop until we get through the gate or die," Ronon suggested while checking the battery pack on his gun.

"I say we strip naked, run out there and throw our blue fruit at them," Harry said in a semi serious tone making Ronon and Teyla look at him strangely, "What? It has about the same chance of working as your plan does," Harry said mockingly.

Ronon tempted to point his gun at Harry again until Teyla spoke.

"We cannot get through the gate anyway, without our IDC broadcaster we would be killed," Teyla explained to her friend.

"IDC?" Harry asked curiously.

"The Stargate where we came from has a barrier over it, if we do not send our IDC: Identification Code, then the barrier will remain up and we would be crushed as we arrive. The device that sends the code was…"

"Melted" Ronon cut in with a pointed smirk.

Harry winced, now he knew just how important the device was that he melted.

"Sorry. Can't you send a message to your people?" Harry asked.

"The first thing the wraith did when they caught us was destroy our radios," Ronon said.

"Ok… come with me," Harry said bluntly.

"What?" Ronon asked.

"My home, you can use the communication there to contact your people," Harry offered.

"No way!" Ronon answered quickly while Teyla actually considered it.

Before anything else could be said a small purple and blue coloured, pointed ship emerged from the Stargate emitting a strange buzzing sound.

"Look, you can either stay here or come with me, either way I'm leaving now," Harry said as he hit a few buttons on the Speed-dial.

"Do not be foolish!" Teyla snapped "The gate is surrounded and the incoming wormhole will not deactivate for some time, if you go out there now, you will die."

"Don't worry I know what I'm doing," Harry said as he established a connection with the Stargate on the opposite end of the wormhole.

"… aaaand," Harry hit one last key and the Stargate deactivated much to the shock of Teyla and Ronon.

"You can deactivate the Stargate with that device?" Teyla asked

Harry didn't answer, he simple continued working, he activated the keypad on the Speed-dial, he quickly tapped in six symbols and the two others watched as the Stargate lit up at the same time. Harry hesitated with the last symbol as he watched the Wraith looking at the gate in confusion.

"What're you waiting for?" Ronon asked

"Wait for it," Harry whispered with his finger hovering over the last symbol. Just as Harry predicted, when the Stargate didn't activate a couple of the Wraith who were too curious for their own good approached the gate to take a closer look. When they were almost inside the ring Harry smirked.

"Suckers…" Harry muttered and hit the last symbol. The Stargate activated, the Wraith had less than a second to panic before the wave of 'water' erupted from the gate and disintegrated them.

Ronon actually smiled at that, "Nice," he said approvingly.

"_Harry is that you?"_ a female voice called from the Speed-dial.

"Yeah it's me Hermione, listen, when I say go I want you to lower the shield ok, I'm bringing company as well so raise the shield again after three of us come through," Harry said back.

"_Understood, I'll be waiting," _Hermione answered.

"There are still many Wraith remaining," Teyla warned.

"We need a distraction…" Harry thought for a moment before he had an idea. He raised his bracer and whispered "Expecto Patronum."

Teyla and Ronon watched in silence as a white mist poured from the his bracer and started taking shape, after a few seconds it formed some sort of four legged creature with horns.

"Distract them, draw them away from the gate," Harry ordered.

Immediately the creature turned and rushed towards the gate, before the Wraith could act, the creature crashed into them sending a few of them to the ground, it then turned and ran away causing the Wraith to chase it shooting.

With only a few Wraith now standing between them and the gate Harry rushed forward and started firing, Ronon and Teyla quickly followed, several Wraith went down to their shots, Harry raised his left arm and called into it.

"Now Hermione!" three seconds later Harry rushed through the gate followed by Ronon and Teyla.

V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W

The three stumbled into a large room and the shield and immediately a shield covered the gate behind them, Ronon turned around and pointed his gun at the shimmering surface but lowered it again as he saw something hitting the shield but not getting through. Harry hit a switch on his wrist and the gate deactivated.

"Harry!" a voice said scolding him.

Ronon acted on instinct, spinning around and firing a blast where the voice came from, his eyes widened as the blast flew towards a young woman wearing a long white gown. To his relief and confusion, the blast went straight through her and hit the wall.

"What the hell! Do you try to shoot everybody who helps you?" Harry asked angrily.

"Sorry…" Ronon said bluntly to the girl as he holstered his weapon but he honestly did look sorry.

"The shot went through you…" Teyla observed.

"I'm a Hologram, who're your new friends?" Hermione turned to face Harry.

Harry was still catching his breath "This is Teyla and Ronon, they were being interrogated by the Wraith when I found them."

"Harry you were just supposed to find some fruit, did you get any?" Hermione asked.

Harry reached into his bag and pulled out a small blue apple.

"Just half a dozen," Harry said as he took a bite out of the one he was holding

"That's not enough to last you more than a couple of days!"

"I know Hermione, but saving people form the Wraith is more important than picking Opples," Harry snapped back.

Hermione looked abashed, "I know Harry, it's just… wait, Opples?" Hermione asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"They look like Apples but taste like Oranges," Harry reasoned with a shrug. "Anyway, Teyla, Ronon, this is Hermione." Harry introduced.

"As nice as it is to meet you, we are eager to contact our people," Teyla said.

"Of course, follow me I'll show you the communication centre," Harry said and walked from the room.

"Teyla, that shield…" Ronon whispered to Teyla.

"I know, it is the same as the one on the Atlantis Stargate."

Harry reached the communication room to find Hermione already there, Teyla and Ronon followed them in a few seconds later.

"You figured out how this works yet?" Harry asked

"Yes, it's quite simple really," Hermione said as she looked at Teyla and Ronon, a moment later a holographic list of all the Stargate symbols appeared in front of them.

"Please show me the symbols and I'll dial your world," Hermione said.

"Can I not simply dial the symbols on a DHD?" Teyla asked cautiously, she was hesitant to show the combination that would lead to Atlantis.

"DHD?" Hermione asked curiously

"It stand for Dial-Home-Device, it is what we called the panel used to dial the gate," Teyla explained

"We don't have one of those, we can only use the main computers or this. Here use it," Harry said as he held out his Speed-dial and turned his head away so he wouldn't see the address, it was quite obvious that they didn't want to tell him the address.

Teyla looked to Ronon for his opinion.

"Looks like we don't have much choice," he said simply. Teyla noticed that Ronon kept sneaking glances at Hermione.

Teyla nodded and quickly tapped in the six symbols for Atlantis. On the monitor in front of them the Gate burst to life.

"The communications are on, you can speak," Hermione said.

"This is Teyla, can anybody hear me?" Teyla said aloud

A few moment past before a brief moment of static was followed by a woman's voice.

"Teyla this is Elizabeth, you're early is there something wrong?"

"We were attacked by the Wraith while collecting the fruit, somebody helped us to escape but our IDC transmitter was destroyed in the fight, we escaped through the gate to Harry's home," Teyla reported.

"Harry?" Elizabeth asked in a concerned tone.

"The one who saved us," Teyla explained.

"I see, is this Harry with you now?" Elizabeth asked

"I'm here Miss…" Harry trailed off not sure what to call her.

"Doctor Elizabeth Wier. Thank you for helping our people, if there's anything we can do to repay you," Elizabeth left the question hanging.

Hermione saw that Harry was about to brush it off as he usually does but stepped forward before he could speak. "Actually there is something,"

"May I ask who I'm talking to?" Elizabeth asked politely.

"My name is Hermione and yes there is something we could use some help with. We ran out of food yesterday. Harry went to that planet to collect some fruit but he was only able to collect half a dozen before he stopped to help Ronon and Teyla, that will only last a day," Hermione explained.

"I see, we would be happy to give you a supply of food, it's the least we could do, you all have permission to step through the gate," Elizabeth said.

With a nod between Ronon and Teyla they both left the room followed by Harry.

By the time they got to the gate room Hermione was once again already there.

"Will you be accompanying us?" Teyla asked Hermione.

"No, I can't leave the station, I'd say be careful Harry but we both know you won't be," Hermione said with a shake of her head.

"I'll be back soon, take care of the place," Harry said with a smile.

With a nod from Teyla all three of them stepped through the gate.

V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W

When Harry emerged he was in a large room, the control room elevated towards the back. The most noticeable thing though were the half dozen soldiers pointing their guns at him. Harry flexed his wrist ready to throw up a shield.

"Stand down," a familiar voice called from the top of the stairs.

A woman dressed in a dark grey outfit with some red sections on the chest walked down the stairs.

"Sorry about the welcoming but we had to be sure you were who you said you were," Elizabeth greeted them.

"You guy's ok?" a black-haired man asked I concern as he approached them, he wore the same outfit as the soldiers, minus the guns.

"We are fine John," Teyla said reassuringly. "Harry, this is Colonel John Sheppard; our squad leader, and Elizabeth Weir."

"Nice to meet you Ma'am, sir," Harry said politely.

"Welcome to Atlantis Harry. We're just about to have a debriefing, would you care to join us?" Elizabeth invited.

Harry didn't answer for a few moments, he was in Atlantis the ancient home of the Alterrans, this was the home they had abandoned to escape to Earth, Harry had assumed it had been destroyed by the Wraith after it was abandoned.

A few minutes later, Harry, Teyla, Ronon, Sheppard, Elizabeth and another man settled into a room with a long desk, the entrance shut behind them sealing them in.

"Harry, this is Dr. Rodney McKay, the final member of Colonel Sheppard's team" Elizibeth introduced. Rodney gave Harry a dismissive greeting.

"Ok, you were only supposed to collect some fruit for the guys in botany, what the hell happened?" John asked.

"There must have been a Hive ship in orbit keeping watch on the gate, we weren't collecting for more than a few minutes before we were attacked," Teyla explained before Ronon joined in.

"They came out of nowhere, didn't even hear the Dart drop them off. Stunned us before it could draw my gun.

"When I awoke our arms had been bound and we were in a nearby clearing, there were five Wraith, one of them were interrogating Ronon," Teyla continued.

"They wanted the IDC code," Ronon said.

"Actually it's just IDC, not 'IDC code'," McKay interrupted. "IDC stand for Identification-Code so when you say 'IDC code' you're basically saying 'Identification-code code'" when McKay finished everybody was looking at him quietly except for Ronon who had a slight glare.

"… never mind," McKay said with a sigh.

"Anyway, that is when Harry showed up," Teyla turned to Harry to speak.

"Umm, I'd ran out of food on the Star Forge so I came to that planet because my database listed the planet as abundant with fruit, while I was picking I saw an overturned basket and tracks leading away from it, I got curious and follwed the trail, that's when I saw them in the field. I saw that one of the Wraith was about to feed on Teyla so I blasted him while his back was turned," Harry explained.

Harry went on to describe what happened next, the Wraith holding Teyla's neck, his shield, Teyla and Ronon getting free of their restraints and their run back to the gate. Rodney had tried to stop them multiple times to ask about Harry's shield but Elizabeth asked him to wait until the end of the story.

"How were you able to get past the Wraith guarding the gate?" Sheppard asked.

"I caused a distraction, deactivated the Stargate and reactivated it to take us to the Star Forge," Harry explained.

"That's impossible, once an incoming wormhole is established it can only be shut of from their end," Rodney argued.

"It was that thing on his arm," Ronon said pointing at the device strapped to Harry's arm. "He also used it to dial the gate without using the DHD!"

"That's impossible!"

"Oh really?" Harry asked with a smile and a raised eyebrow.

Harry hit a few buttons on the device and pulled up the Stargate dialler, he punched in the address to the Star Forge. Suddenly an alarm went off in the room and a voice came from the rooms speakers.

"Doctor Weir we have a situation, the Stargate just dialled itself!" somebody spoke.

"This is Doctor Weir, don't worry about it. It's just our guest showing Dr. Mckay up," Elizabeth said with a smile.

"_Harry is that you?"_ a voice came from the device.

"Yeah it's me Hermione, just giving our new friends a demonstration," Harry said back. "Any news?"

"_Actually I'm glad you called. I had an idea about how to get the ship built faster, right now we only have a handful of construction drones maybe a dozen, I was thinking that if we get those drones to build more drones first then construction should go much faster"_ Hermione.

"How long would that take?" Harry asked.

"_Maybe six hours to triple the amount of drones we have, but then build time on the ship would be reduced from a week to less than two days."_

"Ok, but be careful, don't make more than we can store, we have limited space of the Station."

"_I will Harry, see you soon,"_ as Hermione finished, Harry hit a switch and the Stargate shut down.

"Incredible," McKay said as he looked at the device on Harry's arm. "It's like a miniature version of the mobile DHD on the Puddle Jumpers, an M-DHD" Rodney said with a smile on his face.

"What is it with you people and naming things like that? IDC, DHD, M-DHD. Why can't you just give them names?" Harry asked irritably.

"That's what I keep saying," Sheppard said with a smile.

"Fine," Rodney said with a roll of his eyes, "We can call it a Mobile, happy?"

"No, what makes you think you get to name it?" Harry asked as he pulled his arm away from Rodney. "For your information I've already named it. It's called a Speed-dial."

"People I think we've gotten off track, you distracted the Wraith and dialled the gate. Then what happened?" Elizabeth asked.

"Well that's it really, we dialled the Gate and got through it then I let Teyla dial this place and speak to you, a few minutes later we arrived here," Harry finished.

"I see, well thank you for your help, I'm arranging a sizable supply of food and water for you, in the meantime I'd like to ask you to have a medical examination," Elizabeth said as she stood up and lead Harry out of the room.

"Why?" Harry asked bluntly.

"Standard procedure, all visitors are to go through an examination before giving them access to the city, the medical centre is only a couple of levels down, after that I wouldn't mind asking you a few questions about you and your people, you mentioned something called a Star Forge?"

As Elizabeth continued to lead Harry down to the medical centre his mind was on other things, everybody he had seen on Atlantis had one thing in common, they wore flag patches on their shoulders. Some the American flag, Canadian, Chinese and a dozen others he didn't recognise, with this information he came to a conclusion he hadn't expected. These people were from Earth.

**To Be Continued…**

Please review. If anybody is curious as to what the Star Forge looks like, google 'Star Forge wookieepedia'


	2. Chapter Two: The Marauder

**This chapter takes place during the SG-1 episode. 'The Pegasus Project'**

V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W

**Harry Potter & the Star Forge**

**Chapter Two: The Marauder**

While Harry was in the medical wing Doctor Wier was talking with Teyla.

"The shield was the same as Atlantis's Stargate?" Elizabeth asked in surprise.

"Identical, I believe the rest of the facility was of Ancestral design," Teyla answered.

Before anybody could say anything else another man entered the room, their medical chief, Dr. Carson Beckett.

"Carson, how's your patient?" Elizabeth asked

"He's fine and if I may say so a very polite young lad, Colonel Sheppard just took him to get something to eat… there's something I think you should see," Carson answered in a Scottish accent as he passed her a file.

Elizabeth opened the file and looked over the medical reports, after a few moments her eyes widened in shock.

"Carson are you sure about this?" she asked.

"Aye, I double checked it just to be sure," he answered.

"Is there something wrong?" Teyla asked.

Carson took a deep breath as he started to explain, "As you know, certain people have a genetic marker that allows them to operate Ancient technology, we call it the Ancient Technology Activation (ATA) gene. It's a sign that, that person is descended from an Ancient."

"Yes of course, both you and Colonel Sheppard have the gene," Teyla remembered.

"Aye, now usually this marker is present in only a miniscule amount of that person's DNA, around 0.01 percent, some people like Colonel Sheppard have a larger concentration but we've never found anybody higher than 0.03 percent, Harry however…" Carson trailed off as he looked at the folder Elizabeth was holding.

"Over 70 percent of his DNA shows the marker," Elizabeth revealed as she closed the folder and looked at Teyla. "He's an Ancient."

V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W

Harry sat in the cafeteria with a tray of food in front of him, his seat was right next to a large window that looked over the ocean. Colonel Sheppard was busy explaining the Wraith's attack on Atlantis a few months ago.

"… then we quickly turned on the cloak so the Wraith would think we destroyed the city rather than let it fall into their hands," John finished.

"Why don't you just take the city somewhere else?" Harry asked.

"What do you mean?" John asked on confusion.

"Well Atlantis is basically a big ship right? Why don't you just fly it to another planet that the Wraith don't know about?"

"We don't have the power required," Doctor McKay cut off John before he could answer, he sat down next to the Colonel.

"You see Atlantis is supposed to be powered by three Zero-Point-Modules but we only have one which we use sparingly since they can't simply be replaced, most of the city's systems are powered by three naquadah reactors but the bigger systems like the star-drive we can't use," Rodney explained quickly.

"Zero-Point-Modules?" Harry asked curiously.

"Umm, a cylinder of crystals about yay big…" Rodney said as he held his hands apart. "… it extracts vacuum energy from an artificial region of subspace."

"Atlantis needs at least two ZMPs to fly without trouble, we only have one, it's enough to cloak or shield the city but that's it," Sheppard explained.

Harry understood a little of what Rodney had said, the Cylinder of crystals sounded like the energy source on the Star Forge.

'_Colonel Sheppard please escort our guest back to the briefing room' _Elizabeth's voice echoed from the intercoms.

The three stood up and made their way out of the hall.

V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W

Ten minutes later everyone was once again in the briefing room, this time joined by Doctor Beckett. They were explaining his test results.

"You're telling me this guy's an Ancient?" Sheppard said while pointing his thumb at Harry.

"Aye, or at least a direct descendant of one," Carson confirmed.

"I thought they called themselves the Alterans?" Harry asked with a smile gaining the attention of everyone.

"T-They did, but after a few thousand years they started calling themselves the Ancients," Elizabeth explained.

"Doctor Wier, Colonel Sheppard has been telling me that you fight the Wraith on a regular basis, your basically at war with them," Harry said and waited.

"That's right, the Wraith want to find our home world, Earth, Atlantis is the only way to get there," Elizabeth explained.

"Well then, I'd like to make an alliance with you and establish trade relations," Harry said bluntly.

"Well that does sound interesting but we'd like to learn more about your people first Harry, maybe speak to your leaders," Elizabeth answered.

"I don't have any people or leaders, the alliance would be with me," Harry explained confusing everyone.

"Let me explain… thousands of years ago the Alterans lived here in Atlantis, when they lost the war they abandoned the city and left the Galaxy, but there was one Alteran who disagreed with abandoning this galaxy to the Wraith, he stayed behind and built something that would help destroy the Wraith, his name was Myrrdin Emyrs, and he was my ancestor," Harry explained.

"Merlin," Elizabeth gasped the name.

"What exactly did he built to fight the Wraith?" Ronon asked, now paying rapt attention.

"Just an hour ago you were standing in it, my home, the Star Forge," Harry looked at Elizabeth "You asked a while ago what the Star Forge is? Now I can tell you. The Star Forge is basically, a war factory. It can build anything from ships to simple hand held weapons. It's also fully automated, I simply select a schematic from the database and the Star Forge builds it."

Sheppard and Doctor Weir looked like Christmas had come early but McKay looked skeptical.

"Hold on, where do you get the raw materials from? You can't just keep building without a constant supply of materials" McKay argued.

"The Star Forge is a space station that…"

"This is ridiculous, if it's a space station that would make it even harder to gather materials to build ships." McKay interrupted Harry.

"… that would be true but…" Harry was once again cut off my McKay.

"Not to mention the huge amount of power needed to…" Rodney continued moving his mouth but no sound came out, everyone else noticed a soft glow coming from Harry's bracer as he waved his arm.

"Nice trick, if only it was that easy for the rest of us," Sheppard said with a grin though it had unnerved him a little. McKay was holding his throat with wide eyes trying to speak.

"Now that the interruptions have stopped I can explain… don't worry Dr. Mckay your voice will be back in a few minutes. Now, the Star Forge draws both power and raw materials from stars, it then converts the materials into anything I have the schematic for, it can also scan technology and compile new schematics to build" Harry explained.

John looked interested. "Hold up, your telling me that if you take this…" John held up a pistol he drew from his holster. "… and scanned it, you can replicate it?"

"The Star Forge could build around a thousand of those in an hour, not including ammunition," Harry revealed.

Doctor Wier and Colonel Sheppard shared a look before turning back to Harry.

"Harry would you excuse us for a moment?" Elizabeth asked as she stood up and left the room followed by McKay.

"So, what do you think?" Elizabeth asked.

"I think if what he says is true then he could be our biggest ally, remember what he said over the Speed-Dial to the girl, they're building a ship" Sheppard reminded.

"… You think he'd build us a ship?" Weir asked.

"Well maybe nothing that ambitious, but other technology. Remember that personal shield McKay drained? Maybe this guy could scan it and build us a few hundred of them?" Sheppard offered as an example.

McKay tried to say something but whatever Harry had done to him was still in effect.

"Or maybe something that can do that on a regular basis" John said with a grin getting a glare from Rodney.

"The question is, what can we offer somebody who can build anything he needs?" Elizabeth asked.

"Well we could start with food, obviously this Star Forge can't make food otherwise he wouldn't have asked for it."

The two continued talking for a few minutes before reentering the room, Harry had started up a conversation with Carson.

"Well Harry, I think we could work out an arrangement, but we're having a bit of trouble thinking of what we could offer you. If what you say is true you could build anything you need" Elizabeth explained as she retook her seat.

"Dr. Weir, I'm only one man. What use is building a thousand weapons when I only have two hands? You underestimate what you could offer, in fact I already have a trade offer for you," Harry said with a smile.

"… We're listening," John said as he leaned forward.

"I saw the way your eyes lit up when I showed you my Speed-Dial, how would you like a few dozen of them?" Harry asked with a smirk.

Elizabeth's eyes widened, she hadn't expected him to offer that.

"That's very generous, what do you ask in return?" Elizabeth asked.

"Three things, a supply of food. As you've probably guessed the Star Forge can't make food, the only consumable it can make is water, simple hydrogen and oxygen. Secondly your promise that you'll continue to use the technology to fight the Wraith, if at any point you abandon the fight against them and leave this galaxy, trade relations with me will cease," Harry listed.

"That's reasonable, we don't have any intention at this point to abandon Atlantis," Elizabeth assured. "You said three things?"

"Yes, the last thing I want is him?" Harry said as he pointed at Carson.

"M-Me?" Carson as with wide eyes.

"More specifically, your medical expertise. I have a friend, Hermione, back on the Star Forge who's very sick" Harry explained.

"The girl you were speaking to earlier?" Elizabeth asked.

"How can a hologram be sick?" Ronon asked unbelievingly.

"Hermione was poisoned, when I went to the Star Forge she was a few hours from death, to save her life I put her in a stasis pod, then I was able to link her mind to the station's computers, she's in control of everything and she can even appear as a hologram. I want your help to cure her Doctor, Hermione is only 19 years old, she's like a sister to me." Harry fully explained.

"So Hermione is a real person?" Teyla asked in surprise, she had assumed Hermione had been an artificial intelligence.

"Doctor Weir, I'd like to help," Carson said.

"Ok, let me contact my superiors about both the alliance and your offer, it shouldn't take too long," Elizabeth assured.

V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W

Half an hour later the Stargate was active and linked to earth, Doctor Weir had just finished explaining the situation to General Landry, commander of the SGC.

"This almost sounds too good to be true, every time we meet a new advanced civilization they're reluctant to share their technology with us, now this guy comes along and offers tech for food?" Landry said unbelievingly.

"Actually I think it has more to do with his female friend's condition, he said she's like a sister to him. What would you give to save the life of a family member?" Elizabeth explained.

"Ok I get the point, it's worth looking into," Landry conceded.

"That's good to hear general, I've already asked Harry and he's agreed to let a few people go back to the Star Forge with him, including Doctor Beckett," Elizabeth assured.

"Good, as you know SG-1 is aboard the _Odyssey _and should arrive there in a few hours, Doctor Jackson and Vala will be spending most of their time in your hologram room but I want Colonel Mitchell and Colonel Carter to accompany Doctor Beckett to this Star Forge before the operation begins."

"And what about Teal'c?" Elizabeth asked.

"Teal'c is still in the Milky Way, he's currently acquiring an Al'kesh vessel to keep an eye over the Supergate to make sure the project works. Keep in mind Doctor Weir, as important as gaining new allies is, this project is more important. As long as the Supergate is inactive the Ori can bring more ships anytime they want." Landry warned.

"Understood sir, I'll make sure our focus isn't split when the time comes" Elizabeth assured.

"Make sure that you don't. I'm transmitting Carter and Mitchell's orders to you, you're to relay them to the Odyssey immediately"

V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W

A few hours later Harry was waiting in the gate room, beside him was Doctor Beckett carrying a large backpack filled with medical equipment, John held a large sack filled with food, Ronon leaned against a nearby wall spinning his gun around his finger to pass the time and Rodney stood tapping keys on his tablet computer. Harry looked up and saw Doctor Weir descending the stairs.

"They're transporting down in a moment," she said.

After a few more seconds a bright light filled the room, four pillars of white energy disappeared as quickly as they appeared and left behind four people wearing army uniforms with black vests. A man with short hair wearing glasses, a man wearing a green cap and two women, one with short blond hair and one with long black hair.

"Harry, meet SG-1, Colonel Cameron Mitchell, Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter, Doctor Daniel Jackson and Vala Mal Doran," Elizabeth introduced.

"Nice to meet you," Harry said with a smile as he shook hands with each of them as they were introduced, when he shook Vala hand she held on to it.

"Very nice indeed," Vala said with a seductive smile looking Harry up and down.

"Vala!" Daniel said sternly.

"What's the matter Daniel? Feeling threatened by a younger man?" Vala asked with a grin.

"Colonel Carter will be accompanying you, Mitchell, Daniel and Vala have other things to do" Elizabeth explained.

"Ok, thank you Doctor, you'll need this," Harry said as he passed her a piece of paper. Elizabeth opened it and saw six Stargate symbols.

"The address to the Star Forge, keep in mind I have a shield over my Stargate so don't just step through without calling first," Harry warned.

"Thank you Harry…" Elizabeth said as she passed the paper to Rodney, "… add the address to the dialing computer and dial the Star Forge." she ordered.

"Allow me," Harry said with a smile as he turned on the Speed-Dial, he brought up the dialing function, Sam watched closely as Harry tapped in the same address he had given Elizabeth, he finished and hit the last key activating the gate.

"Incredible, that shouldn't be possible, the energy required to dial the Stargate is enormous, we still don't fully understand how something as small as the DHD can generate the power needed, let alone something as small as that," Sam said very quickly as she looked at the Speed-Dial.

"You should know that there are a few security features in place on the Speed-Dial," Harry explained slowly.

"Like what?" Elizabeth asked cautiously.

"A small self destruct system that will be set off under the right circumstances."

"and you were going to tell us this when?" Rodney asked in annoyance as he rejoined the group.

"The self destruct isn't strong enough to kill anybody, just enough to destroy the device itself. It's built into mine too," Harry said as he held up his arm.

"What circumstances would set off the self destruct?" Elizabeth asked

"Each device will have a security code, if the code is entered incorrectly it will activate the self destruct. Also if the inner workings are tampered with or if anybody tries to replicate the device, that will also set off the self destruct."

"I get it, this way we have to rely on you to supply them to us, we wouldn't be able to make our own," Rodney said angrily.

"You have a problem with that?" Harry asked in annoyance getting tired of McKay's attitude.

"No, we don't," Elizabeth butted in before Rodney could answer.

"Elizabeth you can't be ok with this! He's forcing us to depend on him to supply the technology, with this self destruct in place we won't even be able to study the technology or try to make our own,"

"What's wrong with that?" Daniel asked with a shrug "Back on earth we have all sorts of laws preventing us copying other company's inventions. Patents, copyright laws." Daniel offered as examples.

"Yeah but…" McKay tried to talk but once again he found himself silenced by Harry.

"For your information Doctor McKay, the security features were put in place to stop the Wraith for gaining this technology. Not to stop you from copying it." Harry said angrily.

"A technological advantage over an enemy is only an advantage so long as the enemy doesn't have the same technology," Sam figured.

Harry tapped a few keys on his Speed-dial. "Hermione it's me, I'm coming through with friends."

"… _Understood Harry, the shield is down." _Hermione replied.

"Ok, everybody who's coming, let's go," Harry said before walking through the Stargate, he was followed by John, Sam, Ronon and Carson. After they were through the gate it shut down behind them, as it did Doctor Wier turned to Rodney.

"Rodney, what the hell was that?" Elizabeth asked angrily.

"He's taking advantage of us, so long as that self destruct is in place we won't be able to study the technology or duplicate it!" Rodney pointed out.

"Taking advantage of us? Rodney he's offered us this new technology and asked for nothing more than food and medical help in return, if anything we're taking advantage of him! Harry has been very generous since we met him and he could become the most important ally we've made since arriving in Pegasus. I'm not going to let you jeopardize that because of your ego!"

V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W

After the five arrived on the Star Forge the Stargate deactivated behind them. A moment later Hermione appeared.

"Who're your friends?" she asked.

"Hermione, this is Samantha Carter, John Sheppard, Doctor Carson Beckett and you've already met the trigger happy one," Harry finished gesturing to Ronon. "I need to speak with Hermione in private for a moment, I'll be right back," Harry said as he left the room and Hermione shimmered away.

As they left Sam approached a nearby window looking out over space, Sam was surprised by a deep orange glow as far as she could see, her eyes widened when she was a black sphere in the distance, surrounded by a disk of bright orange mist.

"Oh my god," Sam exclaimed getting everyone's attention. "What is it?" Sheppard asked.

"That's a black hole!"

V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W

"They're from earth!" Hermione exclaimed in shock.

"Yeah, looks like the American military found a Stargate on Earth and have been exploring our galaxy for years, just recently they found Atlantis and have started fighting the Wraith," Harry explained.

"We can't let them know who we really are Harry, if they're military they'd stop at nothing to find out how we got here and that could put the magical world in jeopardy. Not to mention they'd probably try to take the Star Forge," Hermione said while pacing across the room.

"When I realized they were from Earth I put up a subtle notice-me-not charm so they wouldn't notice things like my accent or any mannerisms from earth, they think I'm an Alteran," Harry assured.

"Well technically you are, or at least an descendant of one. All wizards and witches are," Hermione added.

"Yeah, anyway I've made a deal with them. Doctor Beckett is here to help find a cure for you and they're supplying us with food. In return we're giving them two dozen Speed-Dials," Harry explained.

"I'll start building them immediately, it should take about an hour to make that many. But Harry… you didn't have to do that," Hermione said looking down.

"Hermione, the entire reason I came here was to undo what Ron did to you, did you think I was going to stop?" Harry asked.

"You never give up do you?" Hermione asked with a smile.

"Not until I'm dead… and sometimes not even then," Harry joked making Hermione roll her eyes. Ever since Harry had survived the second killing curse in the forest that night, he'd been using that line.

Harry made his way back to the room where the others were waiting, they were all looking through the view port into space talking rapidly.

"Found something interesting?" Harry asked.

"How are we not dead? There's a black hole out there, if we're close enough to see it…" Sam started saying very quickly before Harry interrupted.

"Actually there's three black holes out there, one on the other side of the Star Forge and one above it. And those are just the ones we can see, there's hundreds of them surrounding us," Harry explained vaguely.

"How?" Sam asked simply.

"Follow me, I'll show you. Doctor Beckett, Hermione will show you to her stasis pod, a sample of blood has already been extracted from her and she'll give you anything else you need," Harry said with a smile, Hermione shimmered into existence.

"If you'll follow me Doctor," Hermione said politely.

"Please, call me Carson,"

Everyone else followed Harry through several corridors until they reached a large spherical room and a round console in the center. Harry tapped a few keys and a holographic image of the galaxy appeared above the console.

"Ok, to understand how the Star Forge works you first need to know where we are, and we are here," Harry started, a moment later a blue light appeared in the very center of the hologram.

"That's not possible," Sam said with wide eyes. "The galactic core is nothing but exploding stars and bla…" Sam stopped when she remembered what she's seen.

"Black holes, which you've already seen," Harry said and then hit another switch on the console and the hologram changed to a space station, it had a spherical center with four prongs pointing down from the sphere. The entire station was surrounded by a bubble five times the size of the station itself.

"The Star Forge is surrounded by a powerful shield extending 100 miles in every direction with the station in the center, it's protecting the Star Forge from the exploding suns and black holes, there is a small opening in the shield at the bottom allowing a balanced amount of matter from the suns to seep through which the Star Forge absorbs and converts into materials needed," Harry explained.

"Surely there are safer environments for the Star Forge to operate," Sam enquired.

"Yes, the Star Forge could easily take up orbit around any star and absorb what I need, being in the galactic core is more about defense." Harry said vaguely.

Sam looked thoughtful for a moment before she realized what Harry meant and smiled.

"I get it, with a shield over your Stargate the only other way to get here would be by ship, but without extremely precise Hyperspace coordinates any ship arriving would be destroyed by the Galactic core. The only way to survive is to come out of Hyperspace inside the perimeter of the shield," Sam deduced.

"If there ever was a perfect defense, this is it. The most powerful, natural defense in existence, the core of a galaxy," Harry added ominously before hitting one last switch deactivating the Hologram. "and that concludes our tour."

Harry led the group back to the Gate room where Beckett was waiting with Hermione.

"Doctor, got everything you need?" Harry asked.

"Aye, a sample of blood, a few scans and a sample of what she was poisoned with. That should be all I need," Carson assured.

"Good, I'll call Atlantis in a few hours when the Speed-Dials are finished." Harry said.

"We've been authorized to give you this," Sam said as she passed him a piece of paper, on it were six symbols, "The address to Atlantis."

"Hermione, if you would?" Harry said as he held out the paper, Hermione closed her eyes and a moment later a green light shone down from the ceiling and scanned the paper. After the light dissipated the Stargate lit up and activated.

After the team left and the gate shut down Hermione turned to Harry.

"Harry, I need you at the shipyard, it's almost finished."

"Already? Just this morning it was a week away from completion," Harry said in surprise as he started walking towards the shipyard.

"Building more drones had a bigger effect than I thought, it only takes a few minutes for one drone to build another, those two make two more, those four make four more. Pretty quickly we had over two hundred drones working on it, now we can build one from scratch in around two days," Hermione explained.

After a few minutes they reached their destination, a control room with a large view port looking into a large room containing dozens of spherical drones circling the newly built ship.

The ship was over 3,000 meters long and over 500 meters tall.

"The database calls it an Aurora class ship, the Alterans used this class to fight the Wraith for years, there are a few differences, this one is powered by an extremely potent power source, it can be used to bolster the shields or engines. It also has a Stargate on board just in case you need a quick way back to the Star Forge. It's only a few minutes away from completion," Hermione said with coy smile.

"Really? It looks finished, what's left?" Harry asked looking over the ship.

"A name," Hermione said before a console lit up in front of Harry showing a keyboard.

Harry smiled as he pondered a name, after a few minutes one came to him, he tapped it in and the drones hummed to life, they fired beams of energy into the side of the ship eatching in the name.

"Out of curiosity? This power source you mentioned, does it look like a cylinder of crystals?" Harry asked.

"Yes, how did you know?" Hermione asked.

"The people from Atlantis call them Zero Point Modules, they use them to power the city and other technology… the Star Forge can build them?" Harry asked.

"Yes, but that one wasn't, it was in storage I simple transferred it to the ship recently. To build a new ZPM would take weeks," Hermione explained.

"Even with the increased amount of drones?" Harry asked.

"The Drones are only used to build ships. There are two different 'factorys' on the Star Forge, the shipyard and the assembly line. The drones work in the shipyard to build ships while smaller items like the Speed-Dials or the Zero point Modules are built using the Holographic synthesizer in the assembly line," Hermione finished. Harry looked at Hermione blankly.

"I think since I hooked you up to the Star Forge you've actually gotten even smarter… I didn't think that was possible."

Hermione rolled her eyes before looking at the ship, "So, what'd you name the…," Hermione trailed off and smiled at the white word now engraved on the side of the ship.

'_**MARAUDER'**_

"Good name," Hermione said with a wide grin, Harry had used the name of his Father's old group of friends.

V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W

The next day Harry stood in the Gate room with a black case next to him.

"Hermione, dial Atlantis," Harry called out loud. A moment later each of the chevrons lit up and the gate activated.

"Atlantis, this is Harry calling from the Star Forge," Harry spoke into his Speed-Dial which was set to send a communication through the gate.

'… _Harry, this is Doctor Weir, how can we help you?' _Elizabeth's voice echoed back.

"I have your order ready, get it while it's hot," Harry joked.

'… _The shield is down Harry, come on through,' _Elizabeth said back.

"Ok, don't wait up Hermione," Harry called before picking up the case and walking through the Stargate.

Harry emerged into Atlantis with Doctor Weir waiting for him with a smile, the gate deactivated behind him.

"Welcome back to Atlantis Harry," Elizabeth as she offered Harry her hand which he shook.

Harry lifted up the case he was holding and unclipped it, he opened it to show Elizabeth two dozen Speed-Dials in two columns.

"Thank you Harry, we…"

"Doctor Weir, we have an emergency!" somebody from the control room called over the radio.

Elizabeth turned from Harry with a quick apology and rushed up the stairs, Harry quickly followed her not knowing what else to do, he found Elizabeth talking quickly to the other people in the control room including Daniel Jackson and Vala.

"Doctor Weir, what's wrong?" Harry asked.

"The _Odyssey_ is in trouble… we're in the middle of an operation, dealing with a big problem in our own galaxy, right now the Odyssey is near a Black Hole and it's disrupting subspace communications, we can't warn them," Elizabeth said in a frustrated tone.

"Warn them about what?" Harry asked.

"That…" Elizabeth said as she pointed at a screen, it showed a radar outline with the _Odyssey _in the center and a red dot approaching them. "It's a Wraith ship."

"Won't they see it coming?" Harry asked.

"Maybe, but if the Black Hole is causing problems with communications it may be messing with their other systems as well, like sensors, shields or weapons," Elizabeth explained.

"What kind of problem could you have in Avalona that would need a black hole in Pegasus?" Harry asked in concern.

"Avalona?" Elizabeth asked in confusion.

"Umm, Avalona is the Alteran name for our galaxy, we call it the Milky Way now," Daniel supplied. Harry of course knew this but he had to keep up appearances.

"It's a long story…" Daniel said evasively.

"I'll make you a deal, you tell me what's going on in Avalona, I'll personally help you with this situation," Harry offered as he tapped the radar screen. Usually Harry would help them either way, but if there was a problem back home he had to know, he still had friends on Earth.

"Help us how?" Elizabeth asked curiously.

"You have no way of helping them, but I do. I have a ship, it can get to the Odyssey within the hour," Harry said.

Daniel and Elizabeth shared a look before she nodded.

"Ok Harry, you have a deal, but we'd like some people to come with you," Elizabeth said.

"Done, if you're ready to go we'll leave right now, judging by how fast the Wraith are traveling we don't have much time," Harry said before putting the Speed-Dial case down and leaving the room approaching the Stargate, a few minutes later he was joined by Doctor Weir, Daniel and Vala.

"Ready to go?" Harry asked as he brought up the dialing feature on the Speed-Dial and tapped in the Star Forge address, the gate activated.

"Hermione, I'm coming through with three others, we have a situation," Harry said before walking towards the gate followed by the others.

As Harry emerged on the other side Hermione was waiting for him with his arms crossed and looking at him sternly.

"Harry, are you completely incapable of staying out of trouble for more than 24 hours?" she asked.

"Tell me about it," Vala said as she walked forward. "Ever since I met Danny here, a day hasn't gone by where I haven't been running for my life."

"What she fails to mention is that we're usually running from situations that she caused," Daniel supplied.

"Anyway, they have a ship that's about to be attacked by the Wraith, looks like we have an opportunity to test out our new ship," Harry explained.

"Ok, I'll prep the _Marauder _to leave," Hermione said before shimmering away.

Fifteen minutes later the four were in the control room of the _Marauder, _Harry was sat in a large blue chair in the forward section of the room, two controls were on the arm rests of the chair, as soon as Harry had sat in it the chair lit up.

"Hey does that look kinda like…" Daniel whispered to Elizabeth.

"The Ancient control chairs in Antarctica and Atlantis, it must allow him to control the entire ship without a crew," Elizabeth whispered back.

"Hermione we're ready to go, open the airlock and disengage the clamps," Harry said.

Almost immediately the ship shook as the engines hummed to life and the magnetic clamps holding the ship in place were turned off. Ahead of them the large doors opened revealing the orange glow outside the station.

"Nervous Doctor Weir?" Harry asked seeing her expression.

"Colonel Carter told us where the Star Forge is located, so I know exactly what's beyond the shield protecting this station," Elizabeth explained.

"Don't worry, we'll be entering Hyperspace while still inside the shield, when we exit we'll be in normal space."

The _Marauder _moved forward at a steady pace until it had exited the Star Forge completely and the doors closed behind it. A few moments later a rift of pale green mist opened in front of the ship, the ship accelerated into the Hyperspace window and disappeared.

**To Be Continued…**


	3. Chapter Three: Priorities

**Harry Potter & the Star Forge**

**Chapter Three: Priorities**

It took almost an hour in Hyperspace before a new window opened in space and the _Marauder _emerged. Not too far away Harry saw the black hole, a mixture of blue matter spiraled into it resembling water going down a drain.

"… anything?" Elizabeth asked.

"The gravity from the black hole is interfering with my sensors, but…" Harry trailed off as he looked confused.

"What's wrong?"

"There's a Stargate close to the Black Hole and it's surrounded by a lot of radiation," Harry explained.

"That's a part of the operation, we're trying to use the Black Hole to open a wormhole to the Avalona that will remain open indefinitely," Daniel explained.

"Why?" Harry asked bluntly.

"In Avalona we're under attack by religious fanatics following a group of Ascended beings called the…"

"Ori!" Harry said with wide eyes as he stood up from the chair and turned to him. "Avalona is being attacked by the Ori?"

"Yes… you know about them?" Daniel asked in shock.

"The Star Forge has a large deal of information about the history of the Alterans. The Ori were close to the beginning, millions of years ago the Alterans lived in another Galaxy where some of them learned to Ascend to a higher plain of existence, one sect of them learned that if people worshiped them they grew more powerful, so they renamed themselves the Ori and created a religion called 'Origin' that would force people to worship them by promising to ascend them, a lie. The rest of the Alterans disapproved and left that Galaxy to travel to Avalona and then later to Pegasus, they became the People you call Ancients," Harry explained very quickly. "But what stuck out most in that information is that anybody who refused to follow Origin were slaughtered!"

"That's right, they've already wiped out entire worlds because they refused to follow them. In the Milky Way the Ori have built what we're calling a Supergate, a Stargate large enough to send ships, they've already sent four to our galaxy, their shields and weapons are far superior to ours, if they decide to attack Earth there's not a damn thing we could do to stop them at this point," Elizabeth explained.

"What's more they can use the Supergate to bring in more ships whenever they please, that's what we're trying to prevent now, by using the Black Hole to power the Stargate we're hoping to dial the Supergate in Avalona, that way the Ori won't be able dial from their end and send more ships," Daniel explained.

Harry looked concerned but on the inside he was on the verge of a nervous breakdown, he had friends on Earth, Luna, Neville, the majority of the Weasleys, his godson Teddy.

'… _the fight against the Wraith will have to wait, my priority has to be Earth!' _Harry thought just before an alarm went off around them.

"What's that?" Elizabeth asked.

"The Sensors have picked up a Wraith ship," Harry said before throwing himself back into the chair lighting it up.

"I found the _Odyssey _too, the Wraith ship is coming up behind them," Harry said before turning on the communications. "This is Harry Potter, captain of the Alteran ship Marauder, you get one warning, turn around and leave. If you fire upon either myself of the Earth ship you're approaching, I'll…" Harry was cut of as another alarm wailed. "They're releasing fighters."

"They're called Darts, the _Odyssey _can't handle many of them," Weir said in concern.

"They won't have to, the main ship is attacking the _Odyssey _but the fighters are approaching us, you may want to take a seat," Harry warned, the chair he was sitting in shifted, the back rest leaned backwards while the leg rest lifted up letting Harry lay back.

"Can't say I didn't warn them," as Harry closed his eyes and concentrated. Below and above the ship hundreds of yellow lights emerged and swarmed towards the incoming fighters.

V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W

"What the hell was that!" Cam shouted as the _Odyssey _shook violently.

"It's a Wraith ship! We couldn't see them until the were right on top of us," Sam called out.

"Damage report," the captain of the ship ordered.

"Hyperdrive is offline, shields are only operating at 20 percent capacity," a woman answered from a nearby console.

"It's the black hole, we have to get further away from it!" McKay said urgently.

"The Hive ship is releasing Darts… they're flying away," Sam said in confusion as she worked on the sensors, a seconds later the sensors let off a small alarm. "Another ship just popped up on the radar."

"Another Hive, we're dead!" McKay said in panic.

"No, it's not a hive ship… it's firing on the Wraith!" Sam exclaimed. "The Darts are attacking it."

"The Deadalus?" Cameron asked.

"No, it's ten times the size of our ships." Sam answered.

As the _Odyssey_ approached the battle they saw hundreds of lights swarming around the Hive ship, they ripped through the ship, punching through and emerging the other side before circling around and attacking again, other lights flew around striking the individual darts destroying them. It didn't take long for the Wraith ship to split in half and then explode. The lights were coming from a large ship that Rodney recognized.

"That's an Aurora-class battleship!" McKay exclaimed.

'_Odyssey, this is Doctor Weir on board the Marauder, can you hear me?' _a familiar voice called over the comm.

"Elizabeth, is that you?" Rodney asked.

'_It's me Rodney, when we detected the Wraith ship approaching you Harry offered to help,' _Elizabeth answered.

"That's appreciated, we were sitting ducks," Cam said in appreciation.

"Damn it," Sam said as she looked at the sensors, "Doctor Weir, the remaining darts have increased speed and are heading straight towards you."

V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W

As the attack drones ripped the Hive ship apart Harry turned to Elizabeth.

"Doctor Weir, the communications console is over there if you want to contact the Odyssey," Harry offered.

Elizabeth nodded and made her way over to the controls, as she did Harry opened a channel to the Odyssey.

"Odyssey, this is Doctor Weir on board the Marauder, can you hear me?" Elizabeth said.

'_Elizabeth, is that you?' _Doctor McKay replied making Harry roll his eyes.

"No, it's a completely different Doctor Weir" Harry muttered under his breath.

"It's me Rodney, when we detected the Wraith ship approaching you Harry offered to help," Elizabeth answered.

'_That's appreciated, we were sitting ducks,' _Colonel Mitchell replied in appreciation.

'_Damn it,' _Carter said in frustrated voice, _'Doctor Weir, the remaining darts have increased speed and are heading straight towards you.'_

"I see them," Harry said from his chair. "They're accelerating faster than the drones can hit them"

"We've seen this before when they attacked Atlantis," Elizabeth said as she stood next to Harry. "They'll crash their ships with enough force damage the target, just before impact they'll beam into the ship."

"Then we need more power for the shields." Harry said concentrating.

McKay's voice came over the communications. 'The Darts will impact your ship with so much force that the shield will only stop a few of them before it fails. You could reroute every bit of power from your ship to the shields and it won't be enough!'

"Wanna bet?" Harry asked as he concentrated.

Elizabeth looked at the console that displayed the shield strength, her eyes widened when the strength suddenly shot from 100 percent to 500 percent.

Moments later the Darts impacted the ship, each explosion caused the orange shield to appear for a second before disappearing again, Elizabeth watched as the shield strength flickered between 499 percent and 500 percent.

Almost 100 Darts exploded against the shield like bugs on a windshield before it stopped. Elizabeth watched as the Shield strength went back down to 100 percent.

"That's the last of them," Harry said as the seat shifted back to let Harry sit up.

"Odyssey this is Harry, the Darts have been dealt with, is your ship badly damaged?" Harry asked.

'_How did you do that? You increased the power of your shields without sacrificing any power from your other systems,' _Sam asked.

"It helps to have a separate power source on board, I believe you call them Zero-Point-Modules," Harry said innocently. For the next few seconds the only sound to be heard was the sound of the engines as the people from Earth on both ships took in what he said.

"The Star Forge can make Zero-Point-Modules?" Elizabeth gasped out.

"I'll explain later, right now we have another problem. _Odyssey_, my sensors detect that your sublight engines are offline and you're drifting towards the Black Hole," Harry called over the comm.

'_We know, we're working on it but it's unlikely we'll be able to restore them before the gravitational forces of the Black Holes tear the ship apart… Harry, the captain's asking permission to evacuate our crew to your ship,' _Sam replied.

"Do you still have maneuvering thrusters?" Harry asked.

'_Yes, why?' _Sam asked.

"Try to keep your ship steady and even, I have an idea," Harry replied vaguely as eh chair once again shifted back.

A moment later the _Marauder _made it's way towards the _Odyssey_, it came to a stop directly over the top of the earth ship. The bottom of the _Marauder _cracked open revealing doors leading to a large cargo bay, more than enough room for the _Odyssey _to fit inside.

"Ok, slowly maneuver up into the bay," Harry said.

As told, the _Odyssey _slowly used its thrusters to move upwards into the open bay, when the ship was completely inside, the doors closed underneath.

"Ok, the doors are shut, after you land I'll re-pressurize the bay," Harry said.

The _Odyssey _lowered and came to a full stop on top of the doors that let them in. a hissing filled the room as breathable air filled the room. Harry sat up from his chair and let out a deep breath he'd been holding in.

"Phew, I wasn't entirely sure that was going to work," Harry revealed to Elizabeth. "One slip and this ship would have collided with yours probably destroying us both."

'_Are you insane?' _McKay's voice shouted down the comm system. _'When we asked to come aboard we didn't mean the entire ship! You could have killed us all!'_

"Well I'm sorry but seeing as your Galaxy is being invaded by the Ori I thought you could do without losing a ship. Is he always this pleasant or just when speaking to me?" Harry asked.

'_You're right Harry, we can't afford to lose a ship, thank you,'_ Sam's voice answered gratefully

"You're welcome Sam, I'm about to take us into Hyperspace we should be at Atlantis within the hour."

'_No wait!' _Sam called urgently, _'We can't leave yet, we haven't finished what we came here to do'_

"What? But the Stargate is active, isn't it connected to the Supergate?" Harry said rechecking his sensors.

'_You know about the Supergate?' _Sam asked.

"Yeah Doctor Jackson is onboard, he explained," Harry answered. "Sam can you come up to the bridge? I'd rather not keep talking to a disembodied voice, bad memories," Harry said vaguely.

'_Hold on, the Asgard beam should still be operational,' _Sam answered to Harry's confusion. Harry was about to ask Elizabeth what she meant when suddenly the room was filled with a white light and five figures appeared nearby, Sam, Cameron Mitchell, Doctor McKay, Ronon and a man Harry was unfamiliar with.

"Sam, good to see you again," Harry said with a smile.

"You too Harry, this is Colonel Emerson, commander of the _Odyssey_," Sam introduced.

"I wanted to come up and meet the man who saved my ship, personally," Emerson said as he reached out his hand, Harry shook it firmly.

"I just have to say, your ship is way bigger than ours!" Cameron said enthusiastically.

"Well, size isn't everything," Emerson said frowning at Cam.

"Have experience in that matter do you?" Vala asked with a sly grin.

"Hey, we have a job to do remember? An Ori ship is approaching the Supergate right now, Teal'c won't be hidden for long," Cameron reminded.

"Sam, what exactly are you trying to do with the Stargate?" Harry asked, understanding the urgency.

"Almost ten years ago there was an incident with our Stargate. The gate was hit with an energy blast and it caused the wormhole to jump from the dialed gate to the closest gate in the network. We've dialed a Stargate which we've transported right next to the Supergate and now we're attempting to hit this gate with an energy blast powerful enough to force the gate on the opposite end to jump to the closest gate, which is the Supergate, then use the black hole to maintain the connection." Sam answered quickly.

"Why go through all that? Why not just dial the Supergate directly?" Harry asked.

"A matter of power," McKay interjected before Sam could answer. "We don't have enough power to dial the Supergate across galaxies or to maintain the connection."

"That was before you had a friend with a few spare ZPMs," Harry said with a smile.

"Do you think we didn't think about that?" McKay said condescendingly. "A ZPM would be depleted within an hour, the only way to power and maintain a wormhole to the Supergate is by using the black hole."

"The ZPM doesn't need to maintain the connection for long, just long enough to connect to the Supergate, the black hole will keep the gate open," Harry said.

"He's right, we didn't consider this because if it didn't work we'd likely deplete our one ZPM," Sam revealed.

'_Colonel Emerson, we've just received a communication from Teal'c, the Ori ship has arrived at the Supergate,' _a voice called over the comms system.

"Ok, we don't have much time, let's do this," Harry said urgently as he threw himself back into the control chair. Harry quickly tapped a few keys on the Speed-Dial before unwrapping it from his wrist and threw it to Sam.

"Sam, I need you to enter the address to the Supergate but don't hit the activation key yet, when you do, the Stargate will shut down and automatically redial the new address the Stargate" Harry said and got a nod from her.

Harry concentrated of relaying power from the ZPM to the Stargate close to the black hole.

"Ok I've rerouted power to the Stargate, whenever you're ready Sam," Harry said and received a nod. Sam lower he rhand to the Speed-Dial to press the button when Harry's eyes lit up.

"Wait!" Harry called out making Sam jump.

"Holy Hannah, don't do that!" Sam snapped while getting her breath back.

"Sorry, I have an idea. your friend near the Supergate, I need his communication frequency, enter it into that console," Harry said and the said console lit up. Sam looked at Emerson and got a nod from him, she sat down the entered the frequency.

"This is Harry Potter, Captain of the Marauder contacting Teal'c, can you hear me?" Harry called.

'… _identify yourself,' _a deep voice answered back.

"I'm a friend, I'm here with the rest of your team SG-1," Harry said before indicating to Sam to say something.

"Teal'c it's Sam, Harry is helping up dial the Supergate," Sam supplied.

"Mr. Teal'c I have an idea. It's risky but if it works you'll have one less Ori ship to worry about," This got everyone's attention.

'_What would you have me do?' _Teal'c replied after a moment of silence.

"We're ready to dial the Supergate, all Sam has to do is literally hit a button and it'll activate. Can you lure the Ori ship close to the front of the Supergate?" Harry asked.

Sam's eyes lit up as she realized what Harry was planning.

"That's brilliant! It won't matter how powerful their shields are, when the Supergate activates the unstable vortex will disintegrate anything in it's path," Sam said with a smile.

'_I will attempt to do as you say, I will contact you when the ship is in position,' _Teal'c replied.

Seconds passed and everyone was silent.

"Sam, don't hesitate," Harry said and received a nod in return.

Almost a full minute passed before Teal'c voice was heard again. _'Now!' _

Sam hit the button.

V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W

At the same time in the Milky Way, Teal'c watched as the Ori ship overshadowed his own, it slowly approached with the intention to obliterate his highly inferior ship. Just as the main weapon at the front of the ship lit up, the Supergate activated, wave of blue energy erupted from the gate enveloping the Ori ship, when the wave settled back into the event horizon to resemble a large lake there wasn't much left of the Ori ship, just the forward section remained. The weapon, which was moments ago poised to destroy him, flickered and died. Several explosions consumed what remained. With a small smile on his face Teal'c activated the communication system.

V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W

'_Teal'c to the Marauder, the plan was successful, the Supergate is active and the Ori ship was destroyed by the unstable vortex,' _Teal'c said over the comm.

On the Odyssey people celebrated and Cameron clapped Harry on the shoulder.

"That's twice we owe you kid." Cameron said.

Harry sat up from his chair and smiled a the others.

"Test piloted my new ship, blew up a Wraith ship, destroyed an Ori ship and stopped them from sending more ships to Avalona, it's been a good hour," Harry said with a smile.

'_Indeed, we have achieved a great victory this day,' _Teal'c replied over the comm.

"Well, if we're done here I'll take us into Hyperspace, you can repair your ship at Atlantis," Harry offered and looked at Colonel Emerson who in turn looked questioningly at Sam.

"The black hole is keeping the wormhole open sir, there's nothing more to do here,"

With a nod of his head Harry sat back in the chair, a moment later a green hyperspace window opened before the Marauder accelerated into it and disappeared.

Half an hour into the journey back to Atlantis Rodney couldn't hold the question in anymore.

"So, the Star Forge can build ZPMs?" he asked innocently, as if asking about the weather. Everybody paid attention, this had been on their minds too.

"Yes, but it takes up a lot of time and energy to build them. The Star Forge can only build one at a time, it takes almost three weeks just to build one and can't build anything else in the meanwhile, it needs to devote all it's attention to the task and once started it can't stop or else the ZPM would be unstable and explode," Harry explained.

"So, to build one you'd have to shut down the Star Forge's other operations for three weeks," Sam said.

V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W

Hours later the Marauder was in orbit above Atlantis, people had transported up to help repair the Odyssey. Harry and SG-1 had transported down to the city where they all sat in the conference room, General Landry was in contact via video conference along with two other men. One was a balding man in a suit called Richard Woolsey, the other was a black man with a golden symbol on his forehead, this Harry found out was Teal'c. SG-1 and Elizabeth just finished explaining the events of the last few hours.

"Well son it seems we owe you a lot, not only did you stop the Ori from sending more reinforcements but you destroyed one of their ships too," Landry said.

"It wouldn't have worked if Teal'c hadn't lured the Ori ship into the path of the vortex," Harry replied modestly.

"Colonel Carter, how're the repairs going?" Landry asked.

"Not so good sir, most of the minor systems are back online but the Hyperdrive is completely shot, Earth can't dial Atlantis without a ZPM so we're looking at building one from scratch, that'll take months. The fastest way would be to send the Deadalus back to Earth to pick up a new hyperdrive, then come back to Pegasus with the new hyperdrive which we then install and come home," Sam explained.

"You're talking about three trips between galaxies Colonel, each trip lasts three weeks not to mention time needed to install the hyperdrive. As things are, the _Odyssey _won't be back in the Milky way for nearly three months. I don't need to remind you that there are still three Ori ships roaming our Galaxy, I was hesitant to let the _Odyssey _leave in the first place for that very reason," Landry said in an annoyed tone.

"I'm sorry sir, there's nothing we can do," Sam apologized.

"Well, I can give you a lift," Harry interjected making everybody look at him.

"What do you mean?" Landry asked.

"Sir, my ship has a device you call a ZPM powering it's hyperdrive, it can be in Avalona within two, maybe three days. I can bring the _Odyssey _to Earth just as I brought it to Atlantis, I assume the repairs will go faster at Earth?" Harry asked.

Not for the first time Harry had left the room stunned.

"Son, if you keep being this generous to us we're going to start feeling like an ass for not giving anything in return," Landry joked. "Colonel, how long would it take to replace the hyperdrive after you get back?"

"We have a hyperdrive ready at area 51, it would take a few hours to install it," Sam replied after finding her voice again.

"Now hold on a minute!" the balding man interjected.

"I'm sorry, you are?" Harry asked, he honestly couldn't remember his name.

"Richard Woolsey, representative of the International Oversight Advisory. Stargate command does not have permission to grant you entry to the Milky Way, that decision will be made by the IOA," Woolsey said in a tone of authority.

"I see, tell me Mr. Woolsey, do you own Avalona?" Harry asked

"What?" Woolsey asked in a confused tone.

"Do you claim ownership over your Galaxy?" Harry asked with a sharper tone.

"No of course not," Woolsey stuttered out the answer.

"Then who the hell are you to tell me I can't come to Avalona?" Harry asked sharply, glaring at the screen.

"Well… I…" Woolsey stumbled over his answer.

"Avalona was my people's home millions of years before your race had even learned to walk upright. If you don't want me to come to Earth I'll respect that decision because it's your planet, but you don't have the authority or the right to keep me out of the entire galaxy.

"Now I've already decided to come to Avalona to help protect it from the Ori, the only decision you get to make is whether I bring the _Odyssey _with me… or would you prefer to leave it stranded here for two months?" Harry asked.

Woolsey stumbled over another answer before General Landry butted in.

"No, we're grateful for any assistance you can provide."

"Harry Potter, why do you wish to involve yourself in the conflict with the Ori?" Teal'c spoke for the first time.

"The Alteran's were my ancestors, in that regard so are the Ori. I can't help but feel a little responsible for them," Harry said vaguely. "Anyway, I need to get back to the Star Forge, let Hermione know what's happening and get some supplies, we'll leave tomorrow morning," Harry stood up and went to leave the room.

As Harry made his way into the gate room he ran into Doctor Beckett.

"Hey Doctor, how are you?" Harry asked with a smile.

"Well, thank you Harry. I was jus ton my way to see you, I ran some tests on the blood and scans I got from Miss Hermione," Carson said as he walked alongside Harry towards the gate.

"Well, how is she?" Harry asked.

"The poison you gave me seemed to effect her hormones and the pleasure centers of the brain, Miss Hermione told me that you call it a love potion so that was expected. But it's also caused her major organs to start shutting down. Finding a cure is going to take a while I'm afraid," Carson said regretfully.

"Yeah we figured as much, the stasis pod can keep her alive for decades so don't rush the cure. Make sure you get it right Doctor," Harry warned.

"I will Harry and please, call me Carson."

V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W

An hour later Harry was on the Star Forge packing.

"Harry we're already fighting a war here in Pegasus against the Wraith now you want to join another?" Hermione asked.

"The Wraith aren't an immediate threat to Earth, the Ori are," Harry said as he closed the case containing his clothes. "We have friends on Earth Hermione, Neville, Luna, your parents too."

"I know, I just don't like you putting yourself in so much danger. The Wraith are one thing, the _Marauder _could easily take on a few ships and win, the Ori the other hand," Hermione trailed off.

"I'll be fine Hermione, there's a ZPM on the _Marauder _and another here on the Star Forge so I can easily use the Stargate to travel to and from the Star Forge," Harry assured.

"Ok. There's something else I have to talk to you about," Hermione said. "Over the past few days new schematics have been added to the database."

"How is that possible? They can't have come from nowhere," Harry said, confused.

"I looked into it, the Star Forge has internal scanners, whenever new technology giving off an energy signature is detected they are automatically scanned and a schematic added to the database, so far we have the medical scanners Doctor Beckett brought here and Ronon's gun, the database is calling it a Particle Magnum," Hermione explained.

"Right, I'll have to apologize about that, we didn't have permission to scan them… can you set the Star Forge to produce two copy's of the gun and 200 attack drones?" Harry asked.

"No problem, they'll be done by morning."

V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W

The next morning on Atlantis alarms blared as the Stargate hummed to life.

"Unscheduled off-world activation," a voice echoed over the speakers, SG-1 and several of the Atlantis team made their way into the gate room.

"It's Harry ma'am, he's requesting permission to come though," an operator said

"Lower the shield," Elizabeth ordered.

Seconds later Harry stepped through the Gate wearing a long black coat and carrying a case and followed by several large boxes on hovering platforms.

"Harry, what's all this?" Elizabeth asked while pointing at the boxes.

"An apology," Harry said bluntly as he pushed the incoming boxes out of the way of more boxes coming through the gate.

"Apology? What've you done that needs an apology?" Elizabeth asked curiously.

"Last night I found out that the Star Forge has internal scanners, it scans any new tech that enters it. It scanned some of your technology without permission when you came to the Star Forge, life sign detectors, medical scanners and the gun Ronon uses," Harry explained, "The schematics can't be deleted but the best I can do is compensate you."

"Harry after what you did for us and are still doing for us you don't need to apologize," Elizabeth said honestly as the Stargate shut down.

"Really?" Harry asked as he approached one of the cases and opened it, "I guess I'll just take these back then?"

Everyone looked into the boxes and their eyes widened as they spotted the yellow dome of attack drones, the ammunition for Atlantis's weapons and the Antarctic weapons platform.

"We accept your apology!" Rodney blurted out.

While Elizabeth reprimanded Rodney, Harry approached an annoyed looking Ronon.

"Hey big man," Harry said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a perfect copy of Ronon's gun complete with holster, he tossed it to Ronon who caught it.

"Sorry about copying it," Harry said, Harry turned back to the others letting his coat open a little as he moved, showing Ronon that Harry had another Particle Magnum holstered at his waist. Ronon tucked the new gun into the back of his pants.

"Ok, are we ready to go?" Harry asked Sam.

"We're ready to leave, just waiting for you," Sam replied.

Twenty minutes later Harry arrived on the Bridge of the _Marauder _and took off his coat draping it over a nearby console. Harry slumped down into his chair and opened communications to the _Odyssey_.

"This is Harry to the _Odyssey_, are you ready to leave?" Harry asked.

'_This is Colonel Emerson, our supplies and personnel are on board and we're ready to leave whenever you are,'_

"Ok, I'm taking us into hyperspace now," Harry said as the chair lit up.

'_Goodbye Harry, and good luck,' _Elizabeth's voice came from the comm.

The _Marauder _spun around and faced away from Atlantis's planet, a green Hyperspace window opened and the ship disappeared into it.

V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W

A day later the ship was traveling through the void between the two Galaxies, Harry was bored out of his mind when the door to the Bridge hissed open and Sam came in.

"Hey Harry, we're about to have something to eat, want to join us?" she asked.

"Sure, not much to do until we arrive," Harry said with a shrug as he stood up from the chair.

Harry followed Sam for ten minutes until they reached the cargo bay containing the Odyssey, the crew were spread out over the bay, many of them working on repairing the ship, a ramp lead up into the ship which Sam lead Harry up, they quickly came to the mess hall where the rest of SG-1 sat eating.

"Harry, good of you to join us," Cameron said before taking a bite out of a steak.

Harry got some food and joined them. They all sat there for half an hour eating and trading stories.

"Luckily for us we were able to get the Stargate far enough away from earth before it exploded," Daniel finished explaining how an enemy named Anubis almost destroyed them. Harry was stunned by all the stories, all the while he'd been fighting Voldemort in England the earth had almost been destroyed half a dozen times.

Harry also shared his own adventures, leaving out that they all took place of earth. He told them how he met Hermione at a school that trained them to use their powers and how he'd fought in a war against blood purists.

"So the powers we were told you have; like silencing McKay, don't those come from the bracer?" Daniel asked.

"No, I was born with my powers, this is just an amplifier that lets me focus them," Harry said and floated a salt shaker into his hand as a demonstration.

"That sound similar to the powers of the Priors," Daniel mused.

"Priors?" Harry asked.

"They're like Generals slash preachers in the Ori army, they carry staffs, with a wave they can create flames for throw somebody across the room," Cameron replied irritably, he'd had experience in that regard.

'_So, the Ori have wizards working for them, or artificial wizards, I'll have to be careful' _Harry's thoughts were cut off suddenly when a woman's scream echoed throughout the ship.

With looks of urgency on their faces SG-1 and Harry stood up from the table and rushed towards the source of the scream, drawing their weapons as they went.

In a nearby corridor a woman was slumped against a wall looking at an ajar access hatch on the opposite wall with wide eyes taking panicked breaths.

"What's wrong?" Cameron asked the terrified woman, she simply pointed at the hatch.

Cameron pointed his pistol at the hatch and indicated Sam to open it, Harry drew his Particle Magnum from it's holster and set it to stun just in case. Sam ripped the hatch open and both Cameron and Harry pointed their weapons inside.

In the hatch was a body, it was wearing the same green outfit as the Odyssey crew, but the remains themselves looked mummified, completely dried up and cracked, the chest had several holes ripped into it.

"Oh crap," Cameron said. Harry looked at the body and knew what had caused it.

"There's a Wraith onboard."

**To Be Continued…**

plz r&r.


	4. Chapter Four: Turbulence

**Harry Potter & the Star Forge**

**Chapter Four: Turbulence**

"It was Sergeant Wells, last time anybody saw him he was checking for damage to the life support systems, that was just under 24 hours ago," Mitchell reported.

"Somebody want to tell me how a Wraith got onboard?" Colonel Emerson asked as he loaded a P-90 rifle and clipped it to his vest just as everybody else was.

"There's only one time it could have happened," Harry answered, "After the Darts went kamikaze into the Marauder I scanned the ship to make sure none got through. With my shield strength the way it was no way they could have gotten in, the _Odyssey_'sshields however were compromised by the black hole."

"And our internal scanners are one of the systems damaged in the attack," Sam added as she zipped up her vest.

"Can we stop discussing how it got on the ship and concentrate on getting rid of it? We can't let it get loose in our galaxy," Cameron interrupted.

"We've already searched the _Odyssey_, no sign of it," Daniel supplied.

"Which means it's probably in the _Marauder, _I have to get back up to the bridge, I'll bring us out of hyperspace until the situation is over and I can use the Marauder's scanners to find the Wraith," Harry said.

"Good idea, Colonel Carter, Doctor Jackson go with him. Colonel Mitchell, you'll lead one team to search for the Wraith, I'll lead the other. Contact us when you find the Wraith" Emerson ordered.

"Yes sir, Sergeant Wells' radio was also missing, the Wraith is probably listening in on any radio chatter" Sam and Cameron answered.

"The Speed-Dials have a secure communication system, I understand Doctor Weir gave half of them to you to take back to Earth?" Harry asked.

"That's right, Carter, Mitchell and myself will each take one and we'll leave one in the Odyssey control room to maintain contact," Emerson ordered.

After leaving the Odyssey, the ship locked down behind them stopping the Wraith from getting back onboard, the group split and went different directions, Harry, Sam and Daniel went one direction while eight others, including Mitchell and Emerson went an opposite direction.

The group moved quickly but carefully through the ship, Sam and Daniel aiming their P-90s down the hall while Harry took aim with his Particle Magnum set on kill. Within ten minutes they arrived at the bridge. Harry's face drained of color when he saw one of the consoles smashed and sparking.

"Let me guess, the scanners?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah," Harry said as he set his gun down and sat in the chair, but nothing happened. "Oh no," Harry groaned, he jumped up from the chair and moved behind it, he opened a panel at the base and punched the ground.

"Damn it, he took the control crystal, I can't bring us out of hyperspace," Harry revealed.

"What'll happen now?" Daniel asked.

"The ship will continue the course I programmed and automatically drop out of hyperspace at the destination," Harry revealed

"The destination being Earth?" Daniel asked rhetorically.

"We have two other problems," Sam said from a nearby console she was working on, "If I'm reading this correctly, the moment the Marauder comes out of hyperspace it's going to send a subspace communication back to Pegasus, most likely the location of Earth back to the rest of the Wraith."

"And the second problem?" Harry asked.

"The hyperdrive to drawing 500 percent more power from the ZPM, at this rate we'll arrive at Earth within an hour, if the hyperdrive doesn't burn out before then," Sam added.

"We can't let that happen," Harry said as he stood up from the chair and approached another console on the opposite side of the chair, he quickly tapped in an access code.

'**I solemnly swear I am up to no good'**

With the code entered a countdown appeared on the screen and an alarm sounded throughout the ship.

60:00

59:59

59:58

59:57

"Ok, that looks like a countdown," Daniel said worriedly.

"In one hour this ship will self destruct, we have until then to resolve the situation."

'_Carter, we're hearing an alarm, what's happening?' _Cameron's voice came from Sam's Speed-Dial.

"Sir, the Wraith got into the bridge's systems, scanners are down and the hyperdrive is being supercharged by the ZPM, we'll be at earth in just over an hour and then the ship will broadcast it's position to the rest of the Wraith. Harry just activated the self destruct, we'd do the same thing in his position," Sam defended Harry's actions.

'_How long do we have?' _Cameron asked.

"Just under an hour," Sam answered.

"Colonel Mitchell," Harry spoke into a radio he'd been given, "When we get to earth the Wraith is going to need a way get down to the surface, the _Marauder _has a dozen escape pods on the east side of the ship, he'll most likely use them," Harry informed.

'_Understood, I'll take my team and secure them'_

"Sam, you said this Wraith has one of your radios right?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, Sergeant Wells' was missing from his body," Sam said, Harry held out his hand and looked at Sam's radio still attached to her vest, Sam unclipped it and passed it to him.

"I know you're listening, we're onto you and you will never reach Earth," Harry said seriously into the Radio.

'… _**you cannot stop me,' **_a voice called back over the radio, Harry felt a chill run up his spine at the sound of the voice.

"Ok, first thing's first I'm not going to keep calling you 'Wraith', Colonel Sheppard told me he likes to name the Wraith he talks to, soo… let's call you Tom, that ok with you Tom?" Harry asked and but got no answer.

"You must have heard the alarm by now Tom, this ship will self destruct before reaching Earth, but I don't want anybody else to die so I'm offering you a deal, give yourself up and I'll send you back to the Pegasus galaxy alive," Harry offered.

'_**Fool, your race exists to nourish mine, Earth belongs to us and we will take it' **_'Tom' replied.

"This deal is only good for right now Tom, if we find you ourselves or if you kill another human, your life is forfeit," Harry said seriously.

'_**Come and find me Atlantian, I will feast upon you!' **_Tom roared down the Radio making Harry wince away from the Radio.

"Are Wraith always that dramatic?" Harry asked Sam.

"You think they're bad, you should see the Goa'uld," Daniel supplied.

"Tom?" Sam asked questioningly as Harry.

"A guy I used to know, tried for years to kill me, ever since I was a baby," Harry answered with a shrug. "Sam, if we can get to the ZPM I can disconnect it, that'll force the ship to drop out of hyperspace," Harry said as he picked his gun back up and made towards the doors, followed by Sam and Daniel.

Minutes later the three were heading towards the power room when Harry felt something wrong, he looked to the side and saw something that wasn't part of the ship, a triangle device with three flashing lights.

"BOMB!" Harry shouted with wide eyes, he spun around and gripped Sam and Daniel's shoulders just as the device exploded.

V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W

Mitchell and Vala made had just finished checking the escape pods when the ship suddenly shook violently and an explosion was heard nearby.

"The self destruct?" Vala asked quickly as she gripped the wall to keep her balance.

"No, if it was we'd be dead," Mitchell answered as he turned his Speed-Dial on..

"Carter we just heard an explosion, report!" Cam waited for a moment but received no answer, "Sam do you read me?"

'…_Colonel we're still here, we tripped a bomb the Wraith laid for us on our way to the power generator…' _Sam answered to Cam's relief.

V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W

Back on the Bridge a few moments earlier a loud crack filled the air and three people appeared in the middle of the air and dropped five feet to the ground. Sam keeled over and gagged a few times.

"Ahh, what the hell was that?" Daniel said while holding his arm where he'd landed on it.

"We're back on the bridge," Sam observed as she wiped her mouth.

"It was another of my abilities. It's called apparation, I transformed us into energy, transported us here and reintegrated us," Harry said with a wince while holding his side, stumbled to his feet and moved toward a console.

"Like how a Stargate works?" Sam asked curiously but her eyes widened when she saw drops of crimson flowing down Harry's leg and too the ground.

"You're bleeding!" Sam said and rushed to Harry, she turned him around and pulled his coat to the side, Harry had a large gash on the left side of his torso just below the rib cage.

"Did the explosion cause this?" Sam said in worry.

"No, it's called splinching, one of the dangers of apparation, if I don't concentrate I can leave part of myself behind. I didn't exactly have much time to concentrate, you should consider yourself lucky you still have both your arms, legs and… other parts you should probably check on later," Harry said as he shot a look at Daniel while continuing to work on the console.

"The explosion caused a hull breach, that entire section of the ship has been sealed to prevent decompression. Including the power generation room, looks like Tom thought of everything," Harry said as his vision started to fade and his knees buckled.

"Harry? Harry!" Sam shouted in worry as she caught him and carefully lowered him down to the ground.

'_Carter we just heard an explosion, report!' _Colonel Mitchell's voice came from her Speed-Dial, she ignored it for a moment as she tried to press Harry's shirt against his wound to stop the bleeding _'Sam do you read me?'_

Sam held the shirt in place with one hand while she raised the Speed-Dial which was strapped to her other arm.

"Colonel we're here, we tripped a bomb the Wraith laid for us on our way to the power generator… Harry saved us but he's badly hurt, he's unconscious and if he doesn't get medical attention soon he's going to bleed to death," Sam replied.

'_Tell me something, how the hell does this Wraith know where all the vital systems are?'_ Cam asked in a frustrated tone.

"Well the Wraith were at war with the Atlantians for a hundred years and this model of ship was their main offensive weapon, it figures a Wraith would know the layout," Daniel supplied.

'_Colonel Carter this is Emerson, I'm back onboard the Odyssey and we're prepared to use the Asgard beam to transport you directly to our medical bay,' _Emerson's voice said through the Speed-Dial.

"Do it," Carter replied. A moment later Sam, Daniel and Harry were engulfed in a white light and disappeared.

V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W

Harry's eyes slowly fluttered open and he found himself laying on a stiff bed looking up at a metal ceiling. Sam was sat beside him. Harry remembered the situation and sat up quickly.

"Ahh," Harry winced at the pain in his side, his shirt and coat had been taken off and his side was wrapped.

"Careful, you'll pop your stitches," Sam reprimanded.

"How long have I been out? The self destruct!" Harry asked in a panicked tone.

"Just under half an hour, we have a little over fifteen minutes before the self destruct goes off," Sam told him as she placed a hand on his shoulder and pushed him back down, you need to stay still, you're not out of the woods yet, you still lost a lot of blood.

"The Wraith?" Harry asked.

"Colonel Mitchell has set up an ambush at the escape pods, if it goes there we'll get him, then we'll only have a few minutes to deactivate the self destruct, I need you to give me the code," Sam said.

"The code, it's…" Harry stopped speaking when he suddenly felt something, the environment blurred his stomach flopped.

"What was that?" Sam asked as she held her own stomach.

"We just dropped out of hyperspace," Harry said urgently. "I thought you said it's only been half an hour?"

"It has, we shouldn't be there yet," Sam said as she activated her Speed-Dial, "This is Colonel Carter, have we arrived at earth?" Sam spoke into her Speed-Dial.

'_No ma'am, we're in orbit above a different planet on the edge of the Milky Way,' _a voice replied.

"Tom must have altered my flight program," Harry said as he sat up again much to Sam's worry.

"But why? The Wraith want to get to Earth, so why would he bring us out of hyperspace early?" Sam asked.

"The self destruct, he knows the ship will be destroyed before he can reach Earth, I guess he figures he'll settle for escaping into your galaxy," Harry figured.

"And then he'll find a way to signal the rest of the Wraith, if they can get to this galaxy they'll eventually find Earth," Sam realized.

"We have to stop him," Harry said as he tried to sit up.

"We're taking care of it, there's no other way off the ship other than the escape pods and we have them covered…"

"What did you just say?" Harry interrupted as his face drained of color, something Sam said had made him realize he had overlooked something.

"The escape pods, you said they're the only way off the ship," Sam repeated.

"That was when I thought he was trying to get from the ship to the earth's surface," Harry said gravely, "If he's not trying to get to Earth anymore he has another way off the ship."

"How?" Sam asked with panicked eyes.

V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W

**Fourteen minutes to detonation.**

On the other side of the Marauder a door hissed open and a figure stepped in, he was tall and muscular with pale green skin, wearing black pants and an armored vest leaving his arms bare. He had a black tattoo around his left eye and long white hair falling down his back. He looked around the room for what he was looking for, he hit a switch next to the door and the light turned on, his mouth cracked into a smile showing off two rows of razor sharp teeth there, in the middle of the room was what he was looking for, a Stargate.

V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W

'_Why didn't you tell us you had a Stargate onboard?' _Cameron roared down the Speed-Dial as he ran down corridors towards the location of the gate with Daniel.

"It wasn't relevant at the time, the Stargate wouldn't have worked in hyperspace," Harry said as he sat up in the bed and strapped his gun back to his side.

"Harry you can hardly move!" Sam tried to reason.

Harry's bracer started to glow, he placed his hand over his bandaged wound, the glow seemed to flow from the crystal into his body and disappeared. Harry stood up and stretched, he didn't wince or flinch.

"See? Feels as good as new," Harry said with a smile as he grabbed his coat and swung it over his back slipping his arms into it as he did. As his old shirt was covered in blood his chest remained bare apart from the bandages.

"Now, we have to get to the Stargate before he escapes," Harry said as he drew his gun and checked it's settings.

Sam raised her Speed-Dial. "Control room, can you use the Asgard transporters to get us to the Stargate?"

"Won't work," Harry said with a shake of his head, "That area of the ship is shielded from foreign energy patterns, it's to prevent malfunctions with the gate."

'_I'm sorry Colonel, that area of the ship is shielded,' _a voice replied.

"See?" Harry said while pointing at the device.

"The Stargate is on the other side of the ship, we won't get there in time!" Sam said in resignation.

"There is a way, apparation," Harry said and held out a hand to her.

"You mean that thing that gave you the hole in your side?" Sam asked nervously.

"Don't worry, this time I have a chance to concentrate, we'll arrive in one piece," Harry assured.

Sam took a deep breath and pulled her P-90 into a ready position, then she placed her hand in Harry's, with a loud crack they disappeared. Leaving a small pool of blood where Harry had been standing.

V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W

**Ten minutes to detonation**

Harry and Sam appeared in the gate room with a loud crack, Harry had enough time to hear the activation sound of the Stargate before he grabbed Sam.

"Down!" Harry yelled even as they dropped to the ground, the unstable vortex from the gate missed them by inches. Before Harry could get back up a clawed hand gripped him by the back of his coat and threw him across the room.

"Ahh," Harry grunted as he slammed into the ground.

Sam raised her P-90 to aim at the Wraith Harry had named Tom, but it was knocked aside before she could fire a shot, with a strong backhand to the face she fell to the ground.

Tom turned and looked at Harry.

"**You cannot stop us Atlantian, we shall have our new feeding ground," **he hissed out before turning towards the gate and walking forwards.

Harry jumped to his feet and rushed at Tom, Harry tackled him to the ground just before he reached the gate, Harry took the opportunity to punch the Wraith in the face as hard as he could, it didn't seem to phase it, Tom caught Harry's second punch and thrust his own fist into Harry's gut doubling him over.

Tom regained his footing and loomed over Harry, he raised his open hand and slowly lowered it to Harry's chest ready to feed.

**-BANG-**

Sam fired her pistol, the bullet impacted Tom's back making him spin on the spot to kick the gun from her hands. He raised his hand, ready slam his palm down on her when a noise filled the room.

**-Rat-tat-tat-.**

Colonel Mitchell stood in the doorway unloading his P-90 into Tom's chest causing him to stumble back leaving several splatters of black blood hitting the ground. Mitchell's gunfire didn't stop until the clip was empty. Tom turned back to the Stargate and while seemingly ignoring his injuries, broke out into a sprint.

Harry dove for his gun and for the first time fired it, a red bolt of energy exploded from the gun, but it didn't head for the Wraith, it impacted a nearby console, the controls for the Stargate. Just as Tom was about to jump through the watery surface the wormhole disengaged and the gate shut down.

"**Rrraaghh!" **Tom roared in anger, he rushed into one of the dark corners of the room, Cam started firing his newly reloaded P-90 and was joined by Harry and Sam firing with their own weapons. Tom unfortunately disappeared into an access hatch near the back of the room.

"Ok, now the only way off the ship really is the escape pods," Cam said while looking at the destroyed gate controls.

"Yeah, we have to hurry, the planet below us has a Stargate, if he gets to it he can still escape," Harry said as he broke into a jog from the room followed by Mitchell and Sam..

V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W

**Six minutes to detonation**

Harry reached the escape pods too late, the room was filled with the unconscious bodies of the team left to guard the pods, including Daniel. Tom stood outside the pod and smiled at Harry before walking into it.

"No!" Harry shouted and fired at the retreating Wraith, missing wildly. He ran forward and reached the pod just as the door slammed shut. Harry could see Tom through the small circular window into the pod, he cruelly smiled and waved to Harry, a moment later the pod shot out into space and towards the planet, all of the other pods launched too stopping any attempt to follow Tom down to the planet the same way.

"Damn it!" Harry said as he slammed his fist into the window

"Don't worry, he won't get far," Cam said as he reached into his vest.

Cameron held up a small black box with a switch on the side.

"I figured he might double back here, so I left a little insurance," he said with a grin. He flicked the safety catch up and hit the switch.

V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W

Tom smiled as he sat down and started to strap himself into the seat to prepare for landing, that when he heard it, a steady rhythmic beeping coming from under the seat.

He reached under the seat and felt something, he pulled at it and it came loose easily. He held it up to his eyes, it was a square yellow block with black writing on it.

'**C4 Explosive' **it also had a small circular device connected to it that let off the beeping.

"**Rrr, Rrraahhh!" **Tom roared as he realized what the device was.

V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W

**Five minutes to detonation**

Outside the windows Harry, Sam and Cam watched as the dozen escape pods exploded in a brilliant flash.

"Looks like Tom isn't the only one who can be clever with bombs," Harry said as he let out a gasp of relief.

"You ok Daniel?" Sam asked as he long time teammate regained consciousness.

"We're not out of trouble yet, you still need to turn off the self destruct," Cam reminded.

"Right," Harry said as he broke out into another jog, this time back towards the bridge. Cam followed him closely along with Daniel, Sam was about to follow when she noticed something, drops of blood where Harry had been standing.

"Damn it!" Sam cursed when she realized Harry was still hurt.

V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W

**One minute to detonation**

Arriving at the bridge Harry rushed to a command console and tapped the deactivation code. **'Mischief managed' **The timer stopped at 36 seconds.

"Why do we always have to cut things so close?" Daniel asked with a sigh of relief.

Harry suddenly collapsed at the console, Sam rushed to him and checked under his bandages.

"Damn it Harry, I thought you healed yourself," Sam said while putting pressure on the wound.

"Actually, I never was good at healing, what I did back on the _Odyssey _was numb the pain," Harry confessed as his vision started to darken for the second time in an hour.

"Harry! Harry stay with me, we'll get help…" Sam's voice faded away.

V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W

Harry's eyes fluttered open to see a grey concrete wall above him. A sterile smell in the air.

"Ok, this better not turn into a habit again," Harry muttered as he slowly sat up and looked around, he seemed to be in a medical room with concrete walls and a heavy metal door.

"What better not turn into a habit?" a young woman said as she approached him, she had long brown hair and wore a white coat.

"Getting knocked unconscious and waking up in a medical wing, how long was I out and where exactly am I?" Harry asked cautiously.

"I'm Doctor Lamb, you're in Stargate command on Earth," she informed.

"And you've been out for a day," a new voice continued, Harry looked up and saw SG-1 walk into the room along with the man Harry recognized as Teal'c.

"You said you'd healed yourself," Sam said angrily.

"No I didn't, I put on a little light show and you assumed I healed myself," Harry countered.

"Now, how's my ship?" Harry asked.

"In orbit, after you lost consciousness we used the Stargate on the Marauder to gate to Earth and get you medical attention, then we had a friend with the ATA gene pilot the ship the rest of the way to Earth," Sam explained.

"But the Wraith still had the control crystal when he was killed," Harry said with a frown.

"Actually he didn't," Daniel said as he stepped forward, "When he attacked us outside the pods I managed to get it from him."

"I gotta say that's a sweet ride you've got," another man said as he entered the room, he wore a navy blue suit with several medals on the chest and stars on the shoulders, he had graying short hair. "What kind of mileage you get on that thing?"

"Harry, this is General Jack O'Neil, he's the one who piloted the Marauder back to Earth," Sam explained.

"Kinda hard to park though," O'Neil muttered.

"I better not find a dent in it," Harry joked.

"Bigger than the one the Wraith put in it?" Cam asked

"Talking about that, getting the rest of the way to Earth burned out the hyperdrive, we don't know how to fix it or the rest of the damaged systems," Sam informed.

"I can take care of that," Harry said with a smile.

"Doctor, is he ok to leave?" Cam asked.

"Vala was able to heal him with a Goa'uld healing device, his side will be a little tender for a while and I'd like him to use a crutch for a few days, other than that you're free to leave,"

V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W

Thirty minutes later SG-1 and Harry were in a briefing room overlooking the Stargate, with them was Colonel Emerson and Generals Landry and O'Neil. The team had just finished informing General Landry exactly what happened on the Marauder.

"If Harry shot the gate controls how did you dial earth?" Landry asked.

"The gate still had power, we were able to unlock the inner ring and dial manually, we tried using the Speed-Dial's but they kept connecting to the Stargate on the planet below us instead of the one on the Marauder, probably because it was connected to a DHD, the Speed-Dial recognized that gate as the primary," Sam explained.

"We've finished installing the Odyssey's new hyperdrive, all the Marauder has to do is open the doors and let us out," Emerson said.

"Sir, I know I said I wouldn't stay in Earth orbit without permission. I'm sorry but until my ship is repaired I don't really have much choice," Harry said regretfully.

"You have permission, god knows we owe you that much," Landry said as he clasped his hands in front of him.

"Thank you sir, I'll keep the ship behind your moon, it'll minimize the chance of your population seeing me."

V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W

An hour later the _Odyssey _had used it's Asgard transporters to bring Harry back to the ship. He quickly made his way to the bridge, the damage from the Wraith's bomb forced him to take the long way around, when he reached the bridge he took off his coat and slumped into the control chair, with the control crystal back in place the chair lit up and shifted back.

"_Odyssey_, this is Harry, I'm prepared to open the cargo bay doors when you're ready," Harry informed.

'_This is Emerson, we're ready when you are,'_

In the Cargo bay the doors beneath the _Odyssey _cracked open showing the Earth far below them, the _Odyssey _was held up by a force field until the doors were completely open. The doors finished open and the force field deactivated, the _Odyssey _carefully drifted down out of the cargo bay.

'_Harry this is Sam, we're clear of the doors,' _Sam's voice supplied.

The _Odyssey's _sublight engines lit up and the ship flew clear of the _Marauder _as the doors slammed shut behind them. In a flash of light Sam appeared beside Harry's chair.

"Looks like the _Odyssey _is fully operational again. How exactly are you going to repair your ship? Are you sure you don't need any help," Sam asked in a concerned tone "This ship is huge and you're just one man."

"I'll be fine, let me show you how the repairs will work," Harry said as he stood up and walked from the room with his crutch.

After a few minutes of walking they came to the cargo bay which had previously contained the _Odyssey_. Harry made his way to the backward section where several spheres protruded from the wall. Harry tapped in an access code on the wall and the spheres opened with a hiss and several spherical machines hovered out of the wall.

"Woah, what are they?" Sam asked as she reached out for one, it moved away from her, they all beeped for a moment and suddenly flew away, disappearing into the ship.

"Repair drones, I have hundreds of them at the Star Forge, they're what build the ships. Those ones will scan the ship for damage and repair it. The scanners and Stargate controls will be fixed within an hour but the hyperdrive and hull breach will take longer since I don't have a constant supply of materials from thousands of exploding suns, the drones will take time to travel to your sun and draw materials they need, then return and fix the ship," Harry explained.

V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W

Several days later the _Marauder _was still being repaired. Harry had little to do other than practice his magic and study the information on the Ori the SGC had transmitted to him, what he read so far sickened him. Harry respected that other religions existed and respected people's belief in then, but slaughtering people because they refused to follow those beliefs went too far. What worried Harry was that the leaders of this religion were ascended beings, something that cannot be killed.

However Doctor Jackson had told him that Merlin had created a weapon when he was still around, a weapon that could destroy ascended beings, the Sangreal.

In the days waiting for his ship to finished being repaired Harry tried to think of how he could contribute to the fight against the Ori. He had no idea how powerful one of the Ori ships were, or if the Marauder could stand up to one, he doubted he could trick another ship into flying in front of a Supergate. He needed more information, more experience.

With that in mind he made a request to General Landry, he wanted to join missions through the Stargate with SG-1. He could go by himself but he figured it would be safer as a team, plus the best way to beat the Ori would be to pool resources with Stargate command to find Merlin's weapon.

The IOA spent days deciding on the request, one day SG-1 invited Harry down to the base for dinner. They figured he was getting bored on the ship all alone.

"I know it doesn't look very good but it's actually pretty damn tasty," Cam said as Harry picked up a piece of Pizza. It annoyed Harry that he had to play ignorant, he had to pretend he'd never seen it before, however when he took a bite he didn't need to hide his reaction to the taste, it was the first time he'd tasted it.

"Delicious," Harry said with a smile.

"Tell you what, we'll trade you the recipe for a ship," Cam offered jokingly.

"Ok," Harry said with a shrug making Cam choke on his food. Harry smirked at him.

"You're not the only one who can joke," Harry said after Cam stopped choking. "To tell the truth anything is better than what the Star Forge makes."

"I thought the Star Forge couldn't make food?" Sam asked.

"It makes something, although I wouldn't call it food. It's a mixture of nutrients that the body needs, it comes out as this disgusting looking paste. It can keep me from starving but it tastes like swamp water," Harry said with a grimace.

After eating they made their way to the gym where Cam challenged the others to a game of basketball.

"Ok, let's pick teams," Cam started but was interrupted by Harry.

"How about me, Teal'c and Vala vs. you, Sam and Daniel?" Harry offered.

"Why those teams?" Daniel asked.

"What's the matter, don't think you humans can beat us aliens?" Harry teased and got a smirk from Sam and Vala.

After ten minutes and five points to the aliens, the door to the gym opened and General Landry stepped in.

"Sir," Cameron and Sam chimed together.

"At ease Colonels, the IOA have made their decision concerning Harry joining the SGC. It seems Mr. Woolsey convinced them that you would fight the Ori either way and that it would be better for Earth if you worked with us rather than around us, congratulations," Landry said as he held out a hand to Harry which he shook.

"Thank you sir, while away with SG-1, I'll be leaving the Marauder in orbit unless I need it. Just incase the Ori try to attack, you'll have a fair chance of fighting back," Harry informed.

"Good, we just received word from SG-7 that a Prior has been trying to convert the inhabitants on P3X-561 and have set up a supply base near the gate, you wanted a chance to see one of the Priors up close? Here's your chance, I'm sending SG-1 on a reconnaissance mission, suit up and report to the gate room in 30 minutes," Landry ordered before leaving the room.

A little later Harry was waiting in the gate room for the rest of SG-1, he was wearing his coat with a slight alteration, on the left upper arm of his coat was a patch with the symbol for earth, the pyramid with the sun above it. On his upper right arm was another patch with the chevron symbol from the Stargate and the letters SG-1 inside it.

On his left wrist he had secured his Speed-Dial, on his right wrist was the bracer that helped his magic and strapped to his waist was his Particle Magnum.

Harry looked at the Stargate as the inner ring span and looked the symbols one by one.

'**Chevron Five encoded' **a man said over the base speakers as another piece of the gate lit up. The metal doors opened and SG-1 walked in dressed in their green outfits with black vests and each carrying a P-90.

"Aww, his outfit is way more stylish than ours," Vala said with a pout.

"Can I just say, your dialing computer is slow as hell, you've been at this for years right? You gained all kinds of technology but it takes you five minutes to dial the gate?" Harry said confused.

'**Chevron six encoded' **

"And why does he keep saying that?" Harry whispered as he pointed to the man through the blast windows.

"It's been ten years and honestly, I've never asked him, I think he just likes saying it," Daniel said with a shrug.

'**Chevron seven, locked'**

The Stargate let a lour whirring sound and it activated.

"SG-1, you have a go," Landry said from the control room.

"General, look after my ship, and no joyriding ," Harry said jokingly.

"I'll try to control the urge," Landry said back with a roll of his eyes. Together, all six members of SG-1 stepped through the Stargate.

**To Be Continued…**

plz r&r


End file.
